


The Vows They Made

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost a Medieval AU, Arranged Marriage, Bazine, Dubcon just to cover the bases, F/M, First Order, Gen, Han - Freeform, In Media Res, Jessika Pava - Freeform, Leia - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Mistaken identities, Not a Breylo Fix, Not too angsty, Poe - Freeform, Resistance, Royalty, Satine - Freeform, She is a Kenobi, Snoke Ships It, Undercover Identities, Yes Hux is here, a torture scene so beware, blueballs for all, finn - Freeform, war bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: Rey Kenobi is the war bride prize of Benjamin Solo, king of Alderaan. But she is also the Scavenger, a leader in the Resistance against Snoke and the First Order. She leads the fight against Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren at night and is Ben's sullen, vapid wife by day. She resists Ben but dreams of Kylo. Little does she know they are one and the same.





	1. Chapter 1

The kick came from nowhere and she reeled into the wall, her arms out to the side to catch herself. She collided into the brick and grimaced, throwing a blind punch. It is too dark and the figure moving quickly. She missed and pitched forward--a hand grabbed her collar and flung her back into the wall. Rey let out a sharp cry, muffled by her cloth mask. She narrowed her eyes and ducked beneath a swinging fist. She rammed her shoulder into the figure’s stomach and they collapse to the ground. 

“You again!,” the figure growled and she leapt up, aiming her feet at his ribs. His air came out as a rush as her foot connected and he rolled over before leaping to his feet. She edged toward a collection of homes, to bring him into the pale sliver of light from the moon. 

“You,” she breathed as his black and silver threaded mask came into view, mesh covering her eyes from view. Kylo Ren snarled and feinted in her direction--she dodged only to have him twist on heel and scoop her into his arms. She struggled as he carried her further into the shadows. 

“Let me go!,” she shrieked only to have his hand clamp across her mouth. 

“Quiet!,” he hissed, “there are stormtroopers coming.” She stopped and he pressed her against his chest, heaving against her back. She heard feet slapping the pavement in rhythm and froze. Kylo let her go and lifted one finger to his mask. He pushed her into the corner, into the deepest shadows, before walking down the alleyway. 

“We thought we heard a noise sir,” Rey heard. She crouched down. 

“There is nothing here. Continue your patrol,” Kylo ordered and a moment later, Rey breathed a sigh of relief as the sounds of feet marching filled the night. She stood and began to brush off her uniform. Kylo came back around the corner. 

“I told you it would be dangerous tonight,” he said in a low voice. Rey shrugged and almost rolled her eyes. 

“The First Order comes tomorrow. We will not stop,” she replied in a determined voice. 

“You will die.”

“Why do you care?” Kylo grasped her by the chin and forced her to gaze upward at him. She could make out the contours of his face--a prominent nose, valleys where his cheeks should be, a strong chin. She wondered not for the first time what he looked like with his mask off and suppressed a shiver. 

“I would miss our nights together,” he murmured. “Do not get yourself killed.” Rey jerked her chin away but without any heat and looked down. She had become used to encountering the First Knight on her patrols and recon missions throughout the city. She had never expected him to show her kindness nor for her heart to race as it did now. She opened her mouth to reply when a sudden explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet. He fell to one knee and Rey slammed back against the wall. Fireworks burst in the sky and a fiery ball bloomed over the city. 

“Are you alright?,” Kylo cried and she nodded dumbly. She had to get back to the palace. Kylo looked at her again, cocking his head, before pulling her into his arms. 

“Be safe.” He thrust her away and turned to race down the alleyway, yells from stormtroopers and citizens filling the air. Rey shook her head and  climbed over the wall and up onto the roofs, lightly running over the slick surfaces. 

She raced toward the palace, moving swiftly, and easily scaled the far palace wall, pressed against the dense forest. Finn sees her and offered his hand. 

“They are going to be looking for you in a few!,” he hissed. 

“Why weren’t you out tonight?,” she demanded and he shook his head.

“I’ll tell you later. Go!” He pushed her toward the guard tower and she scurried inside, throwing her black clothes to the ground and scrambling inside her more regal palace wear. The grey and plum column of silk clung to her curves as she wrapped the jeweled belt around her waist and jammed the circlet on her head. She paused briefly to powder her nose and run a tube of rose tint across her lips, dropping it all into a purse that hung from her belt. She tossed the scraps into the corner and hurried to the princess’ garden, sliding onto a bench near a water fountain just as the door opened and a servant stepped into the private garden. 

“Your highness,” the servant began. She turned a concerned face toward him, docile and faintly stupid. He paused and scuffed his toe on the ground as if debating Finally he continued: “Your presence is needed in the audience chamber.”

“Oh?,” she asked, faintly breathless and hoped it came across as vain rather than from exertion. He gave a jerky nod and she stood, brushing her fingers against her skirt, and followed him into the palace, along winding corridors to the audience chamber. She arched a delicate brow as she entered, expecting to see Ben waiting on the dais. His throne sat empty. 

“My husband?”

The servant blushes. “He is on his way, m’lady.” She wondered if the entire palace suspected him of an affair as well, his odd hours and inability to locate him at times. She would be offended, she thought, if she actually cared, if her heart wasn’t committed to the Resistance. 

Or to someone else, her traitorous heart whispered, and she rubbed her palms against her gown again. She warmed too quickly to Kylo, she chastised herself, as she took her seat on the dais. 

Rey offered a simpering smile to the courtiers gathered around. Part of her cover required her to play a simple princess, content to think about fabrics and embroidery and to run the holiday soup kitchen. The courtiers dismissed her easily, her allies sliding between them as the nobility clustered together, fans idly twirling on wrists. She lifted her head and cut her smile as a side door opened and Benjamin Solo strode in, his hair wild, his eyes bright. She held out her hand for him, palm up, and he lightly placed his gloved hand on top of hers, dwarfing it. 

The major domo’s voice called the session to order. Rey tried to appear as if she was not paying much attention, one hand twirling around the end of her braid thrown hastily over her shoulder. Her husband lead a discussion of the recent bombing on the east side of the city. 

“Early reports indicate that it is the Resistance. All efforts are being coordinated to stop the spread of the fire. I have sent out our finest troops to locate this so called general,” Ben explained. 

A count tittered: “Perhaps we should inform the First Order at this time that they are not welcome here.” Ben smiled coldly and almost crushed Rey’s hand. She bit her lip to hide her wince. 

“No. We will show strength in this time. If you feel the need to do something, Count Fel, I’d recommend organizing relief efforts for the citizens who lost their homes. I imagine your various ladies could assist with that.” Rey swallowed her smile as Ben politely jabbed at the rumors of Fel’s numerous mistresses. “Now, if you excuse us, my wife is tired.” He rose, tugging her hand painfully, and she lowered her lashes, arranged her face in demure lines. Ben tucked her arm against his chest and strode purposefully out of the room. Rey managed to catch Lady Jessika’s eye who gave an imperceptible nod. Rey struggled to keep up with his long legs as he led her to their floors on the west wing. 

“Shall I sleep alone again tonight?,” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“I am but yours to command,” she groveled and Ben jerked open the door to her room. She let her face fall, let herself look disappointed when he shoved her in and slammed the door behind him, pressing his back to the door. 

“I will not be cuckolded,” he began. She huffed and flounced over to the table.

“I have no idea what you mean,” she snapped. 

“If you continue to be seen with Finn, then I will have him shipped to a different garrison,” he ground out, his face contorting with a rarely seen temper.

“And if you continue to hold meetings with Bazine Natel, then I will continue to sleep alone,” Rey shot back as she pulled the pins out of her hair. She watched Ben in the mirror, his eyes dark, lips curling. He took a step forward and winced. She frowned, his hand curling around to touch his side. 

“Look, I know it’s not a love match,” he began, taking a seat in a wingback chair. “But I want to be friends with my wife. You’re not as stupid as you pretend.” 

“It’s hard to be friends with someone who threatens you and yours. And who isn’t completely honest.” Ben pointed at himself.

“Me? No way, princess. You aren’t completely honest. You are often not found in the palace. You pretend to ride side saddle but I’ve heard reports of you riding astride before you came here from Kenobi.” Rey twirled around in her chair and planted her fists on her hips.

“Before I was forced to come here. Your war bride.” 

“So you admit that you don’t want to be my wife,” Ben pointed out in a strangled voice. 

“Arranged marriages often start out as thus,” Rey countered. “But, like you, I am willing to make this...pleasant for the both of us.”

“Pleasant, oh is that it, princess?,” Ben sneered. “You sure know a way to a man’s heart.”

“I didn’t know you had one,” Rey taunted and Ben seemed to falter for a moment. Rey thought she caught another glimpse--a rare one--of the real Ben Solo. His eyes softened and he seemed lost before he put his mask back on again and the arrogant king took his place again. 

“Your cycle is due to end tomorrow. I expect you to be in chamber tomorrow night. You still have a duty to complete for this kingdom,” he commanded stiffly before rising. Rey stared stonily at his departing back, fury coursing through her veins. She gripped a perfumed bottle so tightly that it cracked. She opened her hand to watch the lapis lazuli bottle crumble, the gold colored oil pooling on the table, and a rivulet of blood lazily sliding down her palm. 

Rey sniffed and drew her hand back, opening a drawer to dab a handkerchief at the cut. She closed her eyes and shuddered, remembering the heaviness of Ben’s body on hers, his rough movements, his lips seeking hers. 

She had not wanted it. 

But she was the price Stewjon and the northern districts paid for rebellion. Ben Solo had squashed the rebellion and had demanded a way to ensure they would not rebel. General Hux, his advisor, had suggested her and against the enfeebled cries of her great uncle, she was whisked away and primped and prodded. They had stripped her of her warmer thicker clothes for silk and velvet, sheer robes, plucking and oiling her body for Ben’s preference. 

Their first night had not been horrible, she would admit. He had tried to be gentle with her, had spent a few hours talking with her, trying to coax something out of her sullen mouth. 

Honestly, she thought, it would be no surprise if he found comfort in someone else’s bed. She rarely welcomed him back, lying stiffly underneath him as he moved and moaned. 

Rey undressed, slipping into one of her old cotton gowns and walked around the room, extinguishing candles and locking the doors. She crawled into her grand bed and drew the curtains, enveloping her in warm darkness, before snuggling under the blankets. And only then, in the dark, did she allow the heat to spread through her body, to remember the way Kylo’s arms had felt around her. 

The one forbidden kiss they had shared. 

Rey rubbed her legs together in the bed, aware of the warmth pooling in her belly, closing her eyes and letting the memory wash through her, his mouth gentle against her. He had run his tongue along the seams of her lips, prodding her to open to him, before tasting her. 

That kiss had seem so different from Ben’s desperate ones. 

Her heart twinged--she was betraying the man she had married. She had observed her great uncle’s marriage to Lady Satine, the love they shared in quick glances, holding hands, her aunt’s eyes fluttering and the knowing smile on her uncle’s face. When the news had come that Ben was to take Rey, Satine had visited her and had explained what happened between a man and a woman. 

“I cannot love such a brute!,” Rey had declared. 

“He will be your husband and divorce ends in death,” Satine had reminded. “I imagine, given he was taken from his parents at a young age to be reared by Snoke, there is some gentleness still in him. You know Leia and Han--they could not have raised him without complete feelings. Find that part of him, Rey. And perhaps we will have a better and safer kingdom.” 

Rey rolled her in bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her body warred with a need to be released, to linger in the stolen touches and kisses of Kylo. Her mind scolded her, reminded her of her duty, her ring tight on her finger. Exhausted, she slid into sleep. 

* * *

Ben stared at the sheets of paper in front of him, words blurring before his eyes. He hated arguing with Rey. He wanted a decent relationship with his wife. When Hux had suggested a war bride, Ben had cursed him and the ginger haired man had simply shrugged his shoulders, pointed out the neat elegance of the solution.

“It’s not as if you can’t bring other women in the bed should she prove to be a cold fish,” Hux had argued. 

“It’s not that. Marriage is more than just about producing heirs,” Ben had protested. Hux had rolled his eyes.  

“You’ve been listening to your uncle again. He’s a traitor and you should have him executed. Why you insist on keeping him as the Archivist is beyond me.”

“His death would herald the end of certain knowledges.”   
“People need to be ruled! They don’t need to learn. Look at these northern wastes. Kenobi thought teaching his subjects to read would bring peace and prosperity,” Hux gestured haughtily at the smoking ground around them. In the distance lay the bodies of men who had fought against the First Order and had died. Ben’s shoulders sagged. Hux clucked his tongue. 

“I’m sure you can be friends or something. Probably need to woo her just to get her to spread her legs. She’s doesn’t seem like the dutiful sort. Kind of ugly too so I apologize for that.” Ben’s hand shot out and grabbed the general by his lapels. He dragged the struggling man to him and lay the flat of his blade against his cheek. 

“To speak about my wife that way is treason,” Ben said roughly, tapping the knife under Hux’s wide eyes. 

“Not for me, idiot,” Hux snarled. “I answer only to Snoke.” Ben shoved him away and Hux stumbled back. Hux’s cheeks were scarlet with rage as he adjusted his tunic. 

“I will have her welcomed and treated well,” Ben snapped out. “If we are to force Stewjon to uphold their end of the treaty, then we will uphold ours. Besides, the people love a good royal marriage.” Hux snorted and stomped away and Ben turned to look again at the smoking horizon, the smell of blood in the air. 

Ben shook his head and threaded his fingers through his hair. He had hoped for the best between him and the bright young girl. It helped she was attractive, he mused, as he stood up and walked to the sideboard, pouring whiskey into a cut glass tumblr. He suspected she hid her mind because it would only be seen as a sign of a traitor. And the courtiers didn’t seem to like their women intelligent, judging by the chattering of the ladies.

Ben sat back down and stoked the fire, wondering where his servants were. He idly wished for Threepio in that moment and angrily brushed it aside. His parents chose their stance and he had taken his. Now all that was required was for him to crush them. He took a deep swallow of the fiery liquid and closed his eyes. 

He winced slightly, his side aching from where the Scavenger had jabbed him. He smiled slightly,  relishing the feeling of her lithe body pressed against him. Such a strong and fierce woman, he thought drowsily. He remembered the softness of her lips, the sharp intake of breath as he coaxed her to open her mouth to him. Such a charming innocence wrapped up in her idealism. 

He wondered when he would see her again. He had warned her away the other night, told her not to come out before they had parted after their midnight convocation. He wanted to angle for a brief truce but found himself tucked between her legs, holding himself back from taking her on the roof, his lips roving over her clothed lips and shoulders. He needed to yank down her tunic, taste her, but she grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly. He wanted to see her face, to see her eyes widen as he slid his lips over her skin. But as he has peeled back the mask to kiss her, she had jerked the cloth up and had covered her face, had only tugged down the bottom part of his.

They were to be mysteries to each other. 

“No,” she whispered and he groaned into her neck before crawling back from her. 

“You feel it too,” he said and she had given a jerky nod. 

Ben shuddered, was palming himself through his trousers, letting his mind wander over her curves, wondering how far her innocence extended. He stopped and crimson stained his cheeks. 

He wanted to be friends and faithful with his wife and yet he discovered he was nothing more than a degrading and disgusting pig, he thought bitterly. No wonder his wife rejected him. No wonder he looked forward to the short snatches of conversation with the Scavenger. Snarling, Ben threw the glass into the fire and brooded on the trap of his own making. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast, a wooing, a shared secret. A rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Omgosh, I am so taken aback and overwhelmed by your comments and kudos. Thank you so much and I hope it continues to keep you entertained!

Rey stared at her reflection in the mirror as her servant ran a brush through her long chestnut locks. She had had a restless night of sleep and it was apparent in her dark eyes and drawn lines on her forehead, the gauntness of her cheeks.  There was a knock on the door and Lady Jessika slipped in. 

“I’ll take over from here, Kes,” Jess said as she tugged the brush out of the servant’s hand. Kes frowned.

“His majesty likes me to take care of her highness in the morning,” Kes pouted. Jess drew back in surprise. 

“It’s fine, Kes. You know it’s an honor for a courtier to help me prepare,” Rey reminded gently. The younger woman chewed her lips, eyes darting to the corner of the room before bobbing a short curtsey and leaving somewhat reluctantly. Jess looked over her shoulder as the door closed before resuming brushing Rey’s hair.

“Your highness looks exceptionally pretty today,” Jess began.

“If by pretty, I assume you mean exhausted,” Rey said dryly. Jess barked a short laugh. 

“I understand that the First Order will be arriving today, but late this evening.”

“Yes, we may be holding yet another late audience,” Rey added. Jess began twisting Rey’s hair into an intricate crown of braids, slipping in jeweled pins to catch the light. 

“And will you be attending the ball?,” Jess asked lightly. The hangings in the far corner twitched and Rey caught Jess’ eyes in the mirror. They were being spied on. Hardly a surprise, Rey fumed. 

“Yes I believe I had my gown picked out. I will be going with scarlet.”

“Ah yes, the Emperor’s favorite color. We are so lucky that Alderaan has a special relationship with him and that he chose Ben himself to be our client king,” Jess’ voice was light and the hangings moved again. Rey strained her ears to hear the door close. Jess jabbed her shoulder and Rey shook her head. Jess tapped the top of her head with a brush and ordered her to stop moving. 

“He’s a very attractive man, your Ben,” Jess murmured and Rey frowned. 

“Yes, I am very lucky,” she agreed, her brows furrowing at the line of conversation. Jess reached over to wind a braid across the front of her head. A small piece of paper fell on Rey’s lap and Jess caught her gaze in the mirror. Rey surreptitiously unfurled the paper and read the General’s note. 

“Escort me to breakfast, Lady Jessika?,” Rey asked haughtily and Jess dipped her head. The two women left the room, Rey tucking the slip of paper into her sleeve, and ambled down the stone corridors, firelight flickering in the torches along the walls. As they passed the great tapestry of the Trading War, Empress Amidala’s face careworn from hands rubbing her for luck in love. Rey too slid her hang along it, laughing at her bit of silliness. Rey pushed the tapesty aside to reveal a tiny alcove. Jess shoved her in after looking around the empty hallway, pulling the tapestry across them. 

“We have but a minute,” Jess whispered hurriedly in the dark. 

“Tell the general that while taking out Snoke this week is a fine idea, it will leave two problems rather than one. Snoke keeps Hux and Ben from tearing each other apart. Neither would give up in their war of dominance. They would be fighting each other for total control over the empire rather than staying in their separate kingdoms,” Rey explained urgently. 

“Shall we tell Maz not to poison his food?” Rey shrugged. 

“It’s too convenient and Hux would use it to wage war against Ben.” 

“Ah, so you do care about him,” Jess wagged her brows and Rey blushed. “Or, perhaps, did you see our famed knight again?”

“Last night. Oh, Jess. He protected me from the stormtroopers.” Jess snorted.

“He’s terribly disloyal to Snoke. If he were ever found out--”

“I know. I trust you to say nothing,” Rey rejoined pointedly. She pulled the tapestry back and glanced down the hall. It was quiet, servant voices mumbled at one end. She and Jess darted out into the hall, looping their arms around one another and continued to the prince’s private dining hall. Ben liked to have breakfast with Rey every morning. Occasionally, they had to dine with a courtier or merchant but Ben had cleared the scheduled just for them before the arrival of the First Order. Rey assumed she’d be chastised and ordered not to remind people of her Stewjon origins.   

Ben rose as Rey and Jess entered the room, bowing low from his waist. 

“Lady Jessika,I’m pleased to see you,” he greeted warmly. He walked toward her holding out his hands. Jess lifted her brow in surprise before dropping into a deep curtsey. Ben tutted her and grasped her hands, lifted her up.

“Please, not in private. Besides, I know you and Rey are friends and her friends are welcome here. Would you join us for coffee?,” he gestured toward the laden table, steam curling in the chilled air. Jess smiled deeply, her dimples winking in her cheeks. 

“I’m afraid I cannot, my lord. I am engaged to ride with my lord Dameron this morning.” Ben nodded.

“Ah, yes, of course,” he said affably, stepping away and clasping his hand behind his back. “Please give Dameron my best. I hope to see him tonight at Snoke’s welcoming.” Jess murmured something bland and took her exit, leaving Rey and Ben alone in the room. Ben coughed.

“Shall I escort you to the seat, my lady?” 

“I have no need of your court manners,” Rey snapped frigidly. She stomped over to her chair and sat down, ungraceful, angry at herself for her lack of manners. She didn’t understand why seeing his fawning over Jess irked her. After all, had she not just gushed over another man? She frowned again as Ben took his seat at the head of the table next to her and poured coffee into her cup. She heaped sugar into it and cleared her throat. 

“I apologize. I did not sleep well.” 

Ben smiled softly. “Neither did I. Eggs?” He pointed toward a covered dish and she nodded. They spent a few moments loading their plates up, Rey sighing inwardly. Stewjon had not been wealthy and they survived on simple fare. Here, though, she gone from skinny to slim from the fare and today was no different. Fat golden pats of butter slid down warm scones, round sausages glistened in their juices, thick slices of bread rested in a rack near full bowls of bright fruits scattered down the table. Rey poured some berries into a small bowl and dumped a fat glob of rich cream on them. 

“This is heavenly,” she whispered, mostly to herself. 

“Yes, we are lucky. When mother held court in Alderann, we never ate like this. More like you, I imagine,” Ben said offhandedly. Rey paused. Ben rarely talked about his life with his parents prior to being taken by Snoke. She looked at him fully, at his open face, and took a bite of her fruit, her expression neutral. Ben shrugged.

“Anyways, this is the benefit of the First Order. Better, more unified trade agreements, client kingdoms with similar laws--merchants can do business across borders, farmers get better prices for their products, and we can lead long, fat lives,” he boasted playfully and Rey raised one brow. 

“But at what price?,” she countered. “The people must be marked and cannot move freely. They cannot have a voice in their own governing.” Ben looked at his plate, his fork scraping against the china. Rey winced. 

“Rey, I know you do not care for the First Order--”

“That’s an understatement,” Rey snorted and Ben looked up sharply.

“And that is why you do not need to be at the greeting tonight if you do not want. Hux sent notice that they will not arrive until close to midnight. I can make excuses.” Rey played with her spoon, staring at him in awe.

“You would do that for me?” 

“Yes. If it makes you uncomfortable,” he said in a rush. “However, you must attend the official greeting tomorrow and the ball. Those are non negotiable. The other events, the riding party and such, do not require your appearance should you not want to attend.”

“Won’t that reflect poorly on you?,” Rey asked cautiously. She was aware that even if a woman did not ride, courtiers would often hold picnics and tromp in mud in their fashionable gear, squealing as a giddy male would swing a dead pheasant near them. 

She found it absolutely insufferable. 

“Yes,” Ben replied uncompromisingly and Rey almost flinched. “But, we can make excuses. Snoke would be pleased if you were pregnant. We could claim your courses were late and we wanted to make sure.” Rey’s hand curled around her knife and she bit back a growl. She understood how important it was to bear children; she hated the idea of Snoke snatching her child away to rear in his palace in Moraband. Instead of responding immediately, she attacked the scone on her plate, slicing through the fluffy biscuit and slathering blackberry jam on it. 

“Servants will talk. They know I’ve been cleaning my cloths,” she finally said.

“Rey, I’m trying to help you here. Help me,” he pleaded. “I don’t like seeing you unhappy and it’s clear that the First Order makes you so. I cannot help what I am with them; but I can help you. My relationship with my wife should be primary to me. Is primary,” he corrected himself before continuing. “Teach me how to make you happy. Because I’m not.” 

Rey eyed him warily.  She was unsure where this change of heart was coming from and wondered if he was hoping it would make her more docile for the meeting with Snoke. The last time she had been downright belligerent with the old man and Snoke had ordered a random servant lashed for her behavior.

Ben took her hand in his, his thumb drawing lazy circles across the bank of it. Her breath hitched for a moment and Rey berated herself for her silliness. 

“Tell me how to please you, Rey. We will spend our lives together and I would prefer it not be in silent breakfasts and nights apart and coldness.” Rey licked her lips and tore her gaze from his. 

“Nights apart? So this is all just to have me sleep with you at night?” Ben snatched his hand from hers and slammed a fist on the table. He rose, trembling, his face twisting. “Don’t you have Bazine for that?” 

“Rey,” he ground out, “I am trying to be reasonable here.” She scoffed and with a snarl, Ben grabbed his mug and flung it across the room. Rey jumped in her seat, startled by the rumored temper at last. He stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him, leaving Rey alone, sitting in a shaft of light from the rising sun in an otherwise dim room. 

 

The First Order was delayed by a small rain storm, Rey learned, and would arrive tomorrow morning. She breathed a sigh of relief but knew that meant she would be expected in Ben’s bed chambers that night. She wondered if he would reject her given the morning’s conversation. Guilt hounded her throughout the day and she was ashamed of her own behavior. He had been earnest, she realized, and she had been sullen, bratty, and, if she could admit it, a tad bit cruel.

He was still just a boy, she thought, as she trotted down her secret hallway to the side door to her garden. It had been Leia’s before hers, before Leia’s eviction, and Rey spent her days with her ladies of waiting amongst the fragrant roses. It was a better place to hold court than the solarium, she told herself, as she darted across the lawn. The sun was setting, the sky bathed in deep purples and blues, as she jogged up the stairs to Finn’s tower.

She flung open the door and gasped, closing it quickly. She heard a throaty laugh. 

“It’s okay, Rey,” a voice called and she opened the door slowly. Poe smiled at her, his fingers threaded through Finn’s hair, a lazy smile on the younger man’s face. Rey blushed furiously. 

“I’m sorry, I...I…,” she stammered and Finn laughed. Rey turned away as Poe kissed him before extracting himself and slipping his pants back on. 

“Sorry about that Rey. I haven’t had a chance to see my Finn in quite some time.” 

“They’ve been alternating my posts,” Finn explained. “You can turn around, Rey. Sometimes I’m on in the mornings, other times evening.”

“Changes daily rather than monthly,” Poe added. Rey turned around, watching Finn adjust his belt. She envied their open affection and looked forward to her patrol tonight. Perhaps...she cleared her throat.

“Again, I’m sorry. Some of this is probably my fault.” Poe paused and raised an eyebrow. “Ben believes there is something between me and Finn and probably.” She gestured helplessly and Poe nodded sagely. 

“Ah, yes. We may need to find you another exit.” 

“I heard your assessment of the situation and I agree,” Finn said abruptly as he strode over to the small stove and poured three small cups of potent coffee. “Taking out Snoke would only lead to more turmoil and I don’t know if we have enough allies to ensure that we can take back Stewjon, much less Alderaan.”

“What’s your idea?,” Poe asked curiously. Finn took a sip of coffee, his dark eyes bright. 

“Take out Snoke at home. Plant something, like a tree that offers only poisoned oranges or something. He would never share it, being too rare. The death would be slow,” Finn said slowly, his dark hands cupping the small mug. “Or, better yet, an assassin. We’ve got plenty of people to do it. We make them part of Snoke’s entourage, perhaps sneak him in as part of the royal guard.” 

“An assassin still leaves the threat of Hux accusing Ben of regicide,” Poe pointed out. Finn titled his head in  consideration. 

“But part of the issue is that if Snoke dies here, Hux will automatically accuse Ben. Away from here, with enough time…”

“What does Luke say?,” Rey asked curiously, accepting the cup with a grateful smile. Poe’s lips curled in a half smile.

“Unsure. None of us are allowed to see him. Only Ben. Although I’m sure Snoke will bring him out as a sign of what happens to people who rebel against him.” Rey smirked. Luke may appeared to be defeated, a hunched grey bearded man puttering around an extensive library. But he ran the Resistance’s spy network and bided his time. Rey had heard that he practiced sword forms late at night in his room, his body fit under his crumpled robes. She was never allowed in the library. 

“I’m off,” she said cheerfully.    
“Keep to the west side, near the gate,” Poe advised. “The First Order will come from there. See if you can spot an advancing party.” 

“Ai ai, Captain,” Rey replied with a smirk, retreating to the corner to slip out of her gown and into her dark leggings and simple tunic after she bound her breasts tightly. She wrapped a beige cloth around her neck and head before tying a mask across her nose and mouth. She slipped into her soft worn boots, leftovers from Stewjon and home. Poe hugged her warmly and handed her a dirk to hide in her belt. Finn waved her through and helped her across the wall to a tree.

“Be careful!,” he hissed. “And don’t stay out past 10! Ben will be looking for you!”

“You be careful!,” she shot back, giddy to be out of the palace, swinging between tree branches until she leapt nimbly to the ground. The city was bathed in early evening light, lights flashing on in homes, taverns rowdy with crowds celebrating the emperor’s arrival. Rey sneered at them as she climbed up a narrow tree to land on a roof. She raced lightly over the slate roof tops, jumping between gaps, until she neared the outer wall. She crouched on the roof of a tavern near the chimney, listening to the singing below, her eyes on the road just beyond the gate. 

Rey stayed in the position for twenty minutes or so until she heard stormtroopers marching along the road. She pressed against the chimney, gasping at the hot stone, before peering over the edge. 

It was Kylo Ren.

He lead a half a dozen troopers toward the pub, his gait purposeful. He paused in front and the men outside froze, their eyes wide with terror. Rey slid closer to the edge. 

“I am seeking Wedge Antilles,” Kylo’s voice carried up to her and Rey froze. Wedge was a sailor with Resistance connections, carrying messages between countries. 

“He ain’t here,” a portly man growled. Kylo stopped and slowly turned his head toward him. He pointed a finger at the man.

“You, then. You will serve in his place.”

“Now, now, we is just here singing about Snoke,” the man protested as he was flanked by stormtroopers. One soldier slapped down the mug and beer splashed across the cobblestones. Rey gripped the roof edge tightly, eyes darting around to create a distraction. She knew her orders were to observe only--but she could not let this man suffer. 

“That is Emperor Snoke to you,” Kylo said coldly, mechanically, his voice rough. The troopers pushed the man toward Kylo, jabbing the butts of their swords into his back. It was deathly silent now, other men slowly edging away. Kylo looked at them.

“Stay. Learn what it means to be a traitor toward our lord who brings you such bounty,” Kylo commanded before driving his fist into the man’s gut. The man cried out and fell to his knees. Kylo kicked at him viciously and Rey muffled a cry. 

She hated this side of him, wondered why he couldn’t be the quiet sensitive man she had grown to desire during their clandestine rooftop meetings. 

“Stop!,” a voice rang out. The crowd parted and Rey gasped. Wedge ambled out into the crowd, thumbs hooked over his belt. “You looking for me?”

“You admit to being Wedge Antilles, traitor to the Crown?”

“I admit I’m Wedge, but not to the other. After all, it says a man must have a fair trial in this country, yes?,” Wedge shot back with a gamine smile. Kylo’s fist shot out and clocked the portly man in the jaw. Spittle and blood flew out, flecking the snowy white stormtrooper armor as he crashed to the ground. 

“Hey now!,” one man cried. “Unkar here is innocent.” 

“Yeah he’s just a drunk,” another man joined in and the crowd stirred restlessly. Rey shimmed down the drain pipe and picked up a rock, sliding along the wall. 

“They ain’t playing fair!,” she shouted, masking her voice behind her hands before flinging the rock toward a trooper. It bounced off his helmet and his head jerked over to the right. Rey ducked behind a barrel and listened to the crowd begin to murmur. More rocks joined hers and the stormtroopers stumbled away.

The crowd surged forward, clamoring for rights, and Rey stood to watch one man throw himself at a trooper, dragging him down and ripping off his helmet. Kylo was fending them off with his sword, backhanding one man back into the rushing people. They were screaming, screaming that they were tired of being oppressed, of being snatched off the streets at any time, calling Kylo a black masked freak, kicking the stormtroopers in the sides. Two troopers scrambled to their feet and beat a retreat. 

Rey smiled as the crowd fought back. Too long did the First Order police people. Now, now was the time for the General to strike.  As she let her gaze run over the crowd, her heart gave a lurch. Kylo was on the ground, hands protecting his head. She watched in horror as someone picked up his sword and raised it as if to pierce him.

A scream tore out of her throat and Rey grabbed a broom, elbowing her way through the crowd. She shoved the handle of the broom into the man’s sternum and he stumbled back with a gasp. She picked up the sword and waved it around her. 

“We are not them!,” she shouted. “We do not kill.”

“They kill us!,” someone shouted. Rey jabbed at a man who came to near, drawing back from an actual strike, and he fell backward. She eyed Wedge as he moved toward the crowd toward her, his face skeptical. He held up a hand and the mob fell quiet. 

“We will let her take him. As long as he found on the steps of the palace. So that everyone will know what happens if they push us too far,” he called out and the crowd murmured their assent, hard eyes nodding eagerly. 

“I can’t carry him,” Rey said desperately and Wedge shrugged laconically.

“Not my problem. You want him to live--he’s yours. Come on folks. Drinks on me!” The crowd roared and poured back into the tavern. Rey stared after them astonished.  One stormtrooper lay on the ground, covered in blood. She watched a pink bubble form over his lips and pop. She figured he was dead and wondered if perhaps letting the people rule was a good idea. She immediately grew angry at her own thoughts. 

Kylo groaned and she glanced down at him. 

“I can walk,” he wheezed. 

“Let me help you,” she urged, putting his arm over her shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. They began to limp away, toward dark alleys, and Rey became aware of his heavy breathing and something wet pressing against her side. Kylo groaned and stumbled, falling into a wall. Rey helped him down, fingers feeling around a wound. 

“You’re bleeding!,” she cried in alarm.

“Someone had a knife,” Kylo laughed weakly before slumping down. Rey let out a small gasp before realizing he had only fallen unconscious. His heart beat strongly. She looked around, wondering where she was and where she could find a doctor. 

Her fingers ached to pull up his mask as she lay him gently on his back on the ground. She scrounged around until she found an old blanket, wadding it to stuff under his head. Rey used the dirk to cut at her tunic, pressing the cloth against his wound. She wiped her fingers on her hands and licked her lips. 

The temptation was too much.

She could finally see the face of the man whose fingers and lips tormented her at night. Rey tugged the mask up. Her eyes widened as the cloth rolled away and Ben Solo’s face greeted her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all of your comments and kudos and just your downright generosity. Thank you so much. I am humbled by your kindness. 
> 
> Just as a general warning: this is not a pro-Hux fic.

Rey scrambled back from Ben’s prone form, her mouth opening and closing without a sound. She stared at him absolutely amazed. 

Her husband was Kylo Ren. 

Ben Solo was Kylo Ren. 

Client King.

Leader of the Knights of Ren.

Her husband.

Her secret lover. 

Rey wasn’t sure what to think and sat on her heels for a moment as she tried to collect her scattered wits. A shout rang outside the alleyway and she stood up, surveying her surroundings. Ben needed a doctor. Rey took off her mask and adjusted her head scarf. With her breasts bound and in the dark night, she could pass for a boy, she thought desperately. She ran out into the street, until she collided into a patrol unit of storm troopers. 

“I found someone! He’s bleeding!,” she cried, deepening her voice. 

“Show us,” one commanded and Rey took off at a brisk pace, the troopers hard at her heels. As she entered the alley, she slid behind some barrels. She had sprinkled kerosene on a discarded pile of hay and dropped a match on it. It quickly lit up with a whoosh and the troopers cried out in surprise. 

“That’s Lord Ren,” one pointed out, ducking past the fire as another tossed dirt on the flames and stomped on it with his foot. But Rey didn’t stay to see the rest. She dashed around the corner at the other end and did not stop running until she reached the palace walls. 

 

_ Kylo’s fist reared back and Rey ducked as it slammed into the wall. Plaster hit her in the face, dust filled her nose as she scuttled away. She kept her back against the wall, her fists in front of her face. She was trapped inside the warehouse with the Scourge of the Resistance, his hulking form inspiring the terror rising in her chest.  _

_ “So, the Scavenger,” he spat out, whirling around. She steadied her fists and prepared to fight. Instead, he dropped his fists to his side and cocked his head. “You are smaller than I thought you would be.” _

_ “You’re not,” she countered. She braced herself for a cutting comment but instead...he was laughing? Kylo Ren was chuckling? Rey paused and lowered her hands.  _

_ “The centennial faire is happening soon. I don’t want the citizens to get hurt. I would like to declare a truce,” Kylo said and Rey nearly fainted.  _

_ “A truce?,” she asked dazed. His masked face nodded.  _

_ “Yes.  Our war should not take any more civilian lives than it already does.” _

_ “You’re the ones who take them!,” Rey accused. “You drag men and women from their homes and murder them.” _

_ “I do what I must to protect the Empire,” Kylo said harshly. Rey shook her head and growled through her mask. She knew Kylo could see fury emanating from her eyes; she hated how she could see nothing of him. A loud crash suddenly shook the warehouse and sawdust rained down on her. Rey looked up to see a broad beam falling toward her and her feet froze. In that moment, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her away. She found herself falling to the ground, Kylo half on top of her. _

_ “Why did you do that?,” she said breathlessly.  _

_ “I didn’t want to lose my only worthy opponent,” Kylo replied before leaping up and racing into the night.  _

 

Rey slipped in through her secret passage way and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She had skipped visiting Finn entirely, not sure she could handle seeing anyone at that moment. Her servants had been dismissed already for the night. She wandered across the floor in a daze and collapsed into a chair. 

Ben Solo. 

Rey raked her nails through her hair and let out a grunt of frustration. She closed her eyes and remembered their wedding, his firm hands and thin mouth, his sour expression as the night wore on. No wonder she dreaded their nuptials. His awkward, stilted courting. How he would lick his lips and his eyes would dart away when she would give monosyllabic responses.

But Kylo--his dry wit, his ferocity. When she argued with him, he only grew fiercer, his breathing ragged, looming over her with his height. The strength in his arms. The heat of his body,  the rough way he pulled her leg up and pressed against her. 

Rey blinked rapidly. Her husband was having an affair with another woman. Ben Solo was kissing and caressing and trying to undress the Scavenger. Never mind she was the Scavenger--he didn’t know. Rey curled her hands, her nails digging in her palms as she realized that her husband was, in fact, cheating on her. The very thing she accused him of.

Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath and her eyes flew open. She half rose to go bang on Ben’s door when she realized that he wouldn’t be there. He was being stitched up by a physician. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and wondered if he would be alright. 

There was a knock on the door. Rey froze and looked down at her grubby clothes. She peeled off the boots and flung them into the corner, shimmied the pants off and wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her before striding to the door and unlocking it. 

Kes waited outside. 

“Good evening ma’am. I’m here to prepare you for your evening with his majesty.” Rey gestured for her to enter. 

 

_ “You keep saving me!,” Rey bellowed into the rising wind. Kylo tucked her against him and tugged his cape around them as they staggered through snowdrifts into a covered alleyway. Kylo kicked at a locked storage door and hustled her inside.  _

_ “You just broke the law,” Rey halfheartedly accused and Kylo rolled his shoulders. The room wasn’t heated but there was no howling wind, no snow battering her face and, relieved and exhausted, Rey sat on a crate.  _

_ “That’s three times now,” she added solemnly, squinting in the dark at the shadow by the door.  _

_ “I’ll call it in at some point,” Kylo vowed. Rey snorted. “You realize that if you joined the First Order you could be powerful beyond means. You could even make a real difference.” _

_ “I’m not making one now?,” Rey challenged.  _

_ “You pop up here and there and fight some stormtroopers. Where’s your systemic change? You stop one man from being thrown in jail--but the prisons are still full. This is a half assed idealism, Scavenger. You need to get inside to make a real change,” Kylo insisted and Rey bristled.  _

_ “I fail to see anyone who has made a real change within the Empire,” she snapped.  _

_ “Then perhaps you should look at your king a bit more closely.” Rey’s mouth dropped open. Had her husband hidden depths? She frowned as she realized that she knew very little about him. She shifted on her seat, uncomfortable at that thought.  _

_ “The storm is dying down. And I must go. If I don’t check in, they will send others into this,” Kylo eventually said softly. He stumbled slightly as he walked toward her and fumbled for her hand.  “Wait at least a half hour before leaving.”  _

_ “I wish you had remained a heartless man,” Rey whispered and Kylo ducked down, his masked face near hers. _

_ “And I wish you had too,” he replied softly before pressing his cheek against hers.  _

  
  


Rey was combed and primped and oiled for Ben. She hated the routine, her heart racing as she thought about what would come next. She wondered if she would dread it quite as much if it didn’t come with so much ceremony. She wrapped her silk dressing gown tightly around her and brushed her loose braid back over her shoulder. Kes walked with her to the imposing doors at the other end of Rey’s room and knocked sharply. 

“Good evening ma’am,” Kes dipped into a curtsey with a knowing smile and bustled out of the room. Rey gazed up at the door before turning the handle and hovering at the threshold. 

“Ben?,” she asked softly. 

“In here,” a voice called and she crept forward, past his desk and sitting room, to a small room off to the side. She blinked rapidly as she stepped into the damp room, her hair immediately clinging to her neck, her cheeks, the air thicker.

“Come in, Rey,” Ben said quietly from behind a wooden privacy screen. 

“Are you bathing?,” she asked curiously. 

“Yes, I had a riding accident.” A riding accident, Rey mused and moved to the privacy screen. She stood on her toes and looked through the lattice to see his dark hair and a pale slip of leg. 

“If you had a riding accident, I don’t think I should join you,” she said haltingly. Water sloshed against the tub. 

“No, you shouldn’t,” Ben agreed. “But, I should like if you would keep me company.” Rey stared at the dark wood of the screen, flummoxed. She cast around the room and located a chair in front of his dressing table and dragged it next to the screen. She sat down, wrapping the robe back over her naked leg. She sat in silence for a moment. Finally, she cleared her throat. 

“Ben, may I ask you a question?” 

She heard a splash and Ben sigh. “You may ask whatever you want, Rey.” She opened her mouth to snark that it didn’t mean he would answer but shut it with a snap. 

He was Kylo Ren. He had another side, a side she adored. 

She wondered where those two sides met and made a leap. 

“Why did you leave your parents for Snoke?” 

Ben gave a short, dry cough. “Is that really bathtub conversation?”

“You said I could ask whatever I want.” Her tone was sharper than she had intended and she winced. She pressed her knees together and waited for Ben to respond. 

Finally, he spoke. “You have to understand how things were then. I don’t know what you learned in Stewjon, but my uncle had killed his father who was devoted to the Emperor. When Snoke rose to take his place, he wrecked havoc on Alderaan. My father’s friend, my uncle Chewie, was captured and tortured. They cut off trade routes to Alderaan--people were starving. We tried the best we could--in fact, your great uncle sent some Jedi to assist us. But it was too late. Snoke set villages on fire. Our entire border was aflame, crops destroyed, death troopers seeking out anyone who may have worked for us, known us. My uncle’s teacher, Yoda, was quartered and hung.” As Ben spoke, his voice grew thicker and Rey blinked back the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She knew Snoke was atrocious but by the time she was in a classroom, Ben Solo was on the throne and she had never bothered to question it. 

Shame flooded through her. 

Ben continued: “Snoke sent a letter to the palace. Give me your son and swear your fealty and your people will live. My mother, well. She’s, um, tenacious.” Rey snorted. “I heard that, Rey. And that’s about right,” Ben chuckled and Rey let out a chuff of air, rubbing one foot on top of the other.

She bit her lip. “So you made the decision to go.” She heard the water moving around in the tub. 

“Yes. I left the palace one night and went to Snoke. Mother, of course, was livid. But many of the generals, the courtiers, followed. I promised life with my defection. She brought only death.” 

Rey rubbed her palms on her gown.

“How old were you?” 

“I was nine.” Rey let out a shuddery breath as she imagined a young boy tramping across burnt fields to the waiting wraith like figure of Snoke. His devotion to the Empire suddenly made sense and Rey burned with shame. She swallowed hard. 

“Do you think you made the right choice?,” she finally asked roughly. Ben sighed. 

“I made the only choice. When you are king, or queen, you do not get to think of yourself. All we must do, we must do for our people. Even though you despise Snoke, your open resistance does nothing more than ensure one of our people gets hurt. Because he cannot touch you. You represent the future success of his empire. Our people are safe from him, Rey, as long as we submit. They have homes and schools and temples. There is plenty of food and our farms are bountiful. We have peace. All you and I have to do is pay the price.” 

Rey slid to the ground and crept forward to peer around the screen at Ben. He was facing the fire, the orange light throwing his face into shadow. She never realized what a strong profile he had, she thought, too busy mocking his ears and his nose. 

Rey never felt so embarrassed in her life. 

“I’m sorry,” she got out. “I’m sorry I never asked you before.”

“You were only nineteen,” he shrugged. “And I do believe the abruptness of the marriage was a bit of a shock.” Rey rocked back on her heels, pondering his words. He did not sound devoted to Snoke--but why the persona of Kylo Ren? Why prowl the streets looking for instigators? 

She inhaled sharply. Of course. He fought as Ben Solo to bring peace. Kylo Ren could take rebellion as a personal affront and  _ fight _ . He could lash out. Ben Solo was restrained, diplomatic. She reflected on the temper he displayed this morning--palace rumor mill always said Ben had a dangerous temper and she had yet to see it. She wondered if Kylo was the temper made flesh.

She wondered what it meant about her that she found that part of him enthralling.

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Ben said suddenly and Rey crawled forward again, resting on her forearms. Ben stood up and turned around and her eyes widened as she took in the water running down his muscled back. The angry red wound and stitching on his side. 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?,” she stammered as she scrambled to her feet to return to her chair. 

“I don’t know think that you signed on to being part of the compromise when we were married.”

“I don’t think I got a choice to sign on to anything,” Rey replied honestly, pleased that she sounded open and confused. Ben came limping around the screen, a damp dressing gown clinging to his broad shoulders. She swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eyes. 

“No, I suppose not. But do you understand now why I tried courting you first? Hux and Snoke proposed just dragging you out of the castle to cement the treaty. My family knew your family. I wanted to respect them.”

“And you didn’t want me to be like you as a child all those years ago,” Rey supplied softly. Ben smiled sadly and she reached her hand out for hers, linking their fingers together. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me see the real you.” She bent over and pressed her lips to his hands--the hands she had grown to know so well as Kylo’s--and smiled up at him. Ben blinked owlishly for a moment. 

“Uh, okay. Well, um, I believe there is some tea in the parlor, if you would like some.” He withdrew his hand and stiffly walked out of the room. 

How could I be so foolish, Rey berated herself as she followed him. 

 

_ “Look, Rey, is it? Marriage doesn’t really mean anything for nobility,” Hux sneered as he paced in front of the fire in the front parlor. Rey gripped Satine’s hand tightly as she heard Satine curse softly.  “You  have two choices. You can marry Ben willingly or you can be torn from your family here and dragged to a chapel. If you chose the latter, as a consequence of your behavior, some family somewhere will lose everything. I will personally ensure that all of their possessions are destroyed and that they are maimed.” He smiled thinly as Satine stood up. Hux held out a hand. “Sit, woman. The problem with Stewjon is that you all believe you are equals. That nobility have the same freedoms as peasants. And that you have rights. You are a lady, Rey. You have none. Your goal in life is to make a strategic marriage and have children. You are being offered the hand of one of the most powerful men in the empire. We aren’t asking for much. Just close your eyes and think of Stewjon.” _

_ Satine gasped and rose to her feet, shaking in anger as she cursed the ginger haired man. Hux’s hand shot out and slapped the older woman, knocking her into a chair.  _

_ “You forget your place!,” he snapped.  _

_ “Stop!,” Rey screamed. “Just stop!” Hux looked at her, his nostrils flaring, his skin bone white. Rey forced herself to meet his eyes as she said her next words: “Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll marry Ben Solo.” _

_ Hux smiled triumphantly, sickly. “I knew you’d see reason….your highness.” He bowed low, mockingly. “Let us go meet your groom.”  _

  
  


Rey poured the tea for them, adding sugar and lemon to Ben’s and lots of milk to hers. Ben took it gratefully and leaned back into his chair. 

“So riding injury?,” she asked lightly. She kept her face averted as she wasn’t sure if she could keep herself from grinning.  

“Tried out a new horse today. Unfortunately, she was more feisty than I imagined. Got a lot of fire, that one, I think,” Ben replied bemusedly, a distant look in his eye. She wondered if he was thinking of the Scavenger and found herself in the unlikely position of being jealous of herself. She furrowed her brow, clinging to her anger that he would kiss another woman. 

They spent a few moments talking of small things--the upcoming visit, the schedule for the next two days, which events would be the most popular--and Rey discovered herself staring at him. He was quite handsome, she mused,with his wavy locks brushing the tops of his shoulders, his dark eyes framed thick lashes, his aquiline nose. Rey wondered how she would have responded up on a rooftop with Kylo peeling back layers, never allowed to see the whole her. She would never have been allowed to see the whole him.

She wanted to take off Ben’s robe and run her hands over his body. 

She wanted to see if he was as firm as Kylo appeared to be. 

She needed to see if he could kiss like him. 

Rey pitched out of her seat and into Ben’s lap. His cup fell to the floor as she grabbed his hair and leaned forward, squashing her lips onto his eagerly. They were soft and his skin even smelled the same, she raved, until she realized that Ben was unmoving. 

She drew back.

“What wrong?,” she asked searchingly. 

Ben licked his lips. 

“Not tonight, Rey. I just, uh, well, with the accident. I just need to rest.” She gazed at him astonished and he smiled hesitantly. “I’m sorry; it’s not you, it’s me and with Snoke’s arrival tomorrow, I need all the rest I can get.” He refused to meet her eyes as he hurriedly spoke. 

Rey nodded dumbly and slid out of his lap, “Yes, of course. I apologize.” And mortified, she walked stiffly away from him.

“Rey!,” he called after her as she closed the door between their rooms. 

She had caused her husband to fall in love with another woman.

And that woman was her. 

The Scavenger.

His enemy. 

And his wife. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your encouragement, your kudos, your comments, and bookmarks. I am deeply grateful for you taking the time to read this ficlet. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Rey felt as if she moved through a dream the next day--disconnected, unaware of what was going on precisely.  A team of servants descended on her to prepare for the royal greeting. Rey was dressed in a burgundy gown of velvet that flared into a full skirt at her waist. It cut across her collarbone, leaving her shoulders bare. A golden tooled belt, with intricate designs and jewels was slung across her waist and trailed down to her knees. She wore no other jewelry and the women fussed over her, buffing her nails, shining her slippers, combing her hair. She wore it down and Kes fit the small golden circlet over her forehead. She let them primp and preen her, her limbs moving slowly as if through water. She was too caught up in her whirl of thoughts to pay them much mind. 

Kes presented Rey with a full length mirror and Rey studied her image dutifully. She looked like royalty, her cheeks pinked with blush, her lips coral, her hair shiny. 

She wanted nothing more than to rip it off and rush into Ben’s room, to tell him everything, and to let the chips fall as they may. 

As if aware of her thoughts, Ben entered the room and the servants squealed before fleeing. 

“You look breathtaking,” he sighed when he stood in front of her. He held out his hand and she slid hers into his waiting palm.

“Ben,” she began, hating her breathy voice. 

“Yes?,” 

She opened her mouth to begin and found her voice caught in her throat. She coughed softly.

“Should I get you some water?”

“No, no. It’s uh, well, I just need to tell you something.” 

“Alright,” Ben said amiably, leaning against her dressing table and folding his arms. Rey twisted her hands together. 

“What if I had a secret? Would you be angry?”

“Depends on the secret,” he quipped and she laughed haltingly. She cleared her throat and inhaled deeply.

“Ben, I….I just want you to know, I just,” she began wondering what her issue was. Just spit it out!, she ordered herself. 

“What is it, Rey? You know whatever it is, I will always be by your side.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Always. I meant our vows. Even if we don’t agree on things and we aren’t getting along--and I know we haven’t and I’m sorry about last night--but even so. I do intend to be your husband,” he leaned forward conspiratorially to whisper “And I certainly hope that tonight I can finish what you started.” Rey giggled awkwardly and took a step away. 

“So whatever it is, tell me. It can’t be that bad,” Ben teased and Rey offered a thin lipped smile.

“Listen, Ben, what I meant to say is---”

A knock on the door. Ben looked up and opened his mouth but the door flung open and Hux strode in, his long legs eating up the distance. Rey cursed under her breath. 

“We arrived nearly a half hour ago, Solo, yet here you are,” Hux snapped, turning his cold gaze to Rey. “At least I found you dressed.” Rey pulled her lips back in a snarl and Ben laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hux, there is no reason to be crude,” he reprimanded sharply. The thin man drew himself up and sneered.

“I expected a greeting party. We had nothing. Your servants are scrambling to provide a meal.”

“Hux, may I remind you that your last missive stated noon. It is not yet 10am. Don’t snap at me for your inability to keep to a timetable,” Ben shot back.

“And I disagree about the meal,” Rey rejoined. “I had ordered that refreshments be kept in the hall. At the very least, you and your men should have had access to coffee and a light meal.” Hux turned his glare toward her and Rey willed herself not to wilt under it. She knew what kind of man he was. Better yet, she knew what kind Ben was and refused to let herself crack. 

Hux’s days of tormenting her were over.   

The thin man cracked a tiny smile and bowed low.

“Your highness. You manage to look more like a princess today than your normal savage state.” Rey clutched her belly and Hux raised a brow. “I see the rumors of your pregnancy are true. I had no idea--” he placed a hand on his mouth as Ben moved between them.

“Hux,” Ben growled and Rey’s fury mounted. Her hands curled into fists and a growl slipped between her lips.

“Looks like you have more a dog than a wife,” Hux mocked as he left her rooms. Rey started to charge after him and Ben hooked her by her arm.

“Let him go,” he ordered roughly. Rey twisted away and stomped to the door. She whirled around to jab a finger into his chest. 

“Listen,” she hissed. “I will stand by you through everything but with that, that  _ thing? _ Never!” Ben chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head.

“My darling Rey,” he replied in an amused voice. “That thing is either actively plotting my demise or planning my ruination in front of Snoke. Try not to give him a opening.”

“I’ll kill him first,” Rey vowed and Ben kissed her forehead. 

“I believe you will. Now what were you going to say?” He gazed intently at her and Rey’s mouth suddenly went dry. She looked away before stammering: 

“Nothing, just that I will stand by you today and that I will think about what you said last night.” His eyes softened and she licked her lips. Rey was surprised to see his eyes track her tongue moving across her lips and drew back from him. Ben’s ears reddened and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I, uh, regret last night,” he explained. “But I needed to--”

“I understand,” Rey rushed to cut him off. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Ben’s arms encircled her, tightening, and he moved to brush his lips across hers. His fingers carded through her hair, his thumb circling the nape of her neck lazily and Rey shivered. He groaned and kissed her hungrily, his tongue sliding between her lips to taste her. Rey sighed softly and Ben pressed her against the wall, his hips grinding into her. She gasped loudly as he kissed a trail down her neck, pausing only to feast on the hollow of her throat. She gripped his hair tightly, all too aware that her heart was racing and that heat was beginning to pool in her belly. 

“Ben,” she whispered huskily and he tore away from her only to claim her mouth again.

“I know, I know,” he panted and pulled back, planted both fists on the wall, caging her between his arms. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wild and dark and she wanted nothing more than to let him continue. He was breathing heavily as he stumbled back from her. For a moment they just eyed each other as they fought to steady their breathing. 

“Tonight,” Ben heaved and Rey knew it wasn’t a request. 

“Tonight,”she promised as she smoothed her hair and shook out her skirts. Ben moved next to her and held out his arm. She linked hers through his. 

“No matter what, Rey, we will get through it together.” She gave him a tremulous smile as they headed to the great hall to greet the emperor of the world. 

  
  


Ben Solo, contrary to popular opinion, was not an idiot. He understood that a cocky smile and cool gaze could win more allies and ease the fears of enemies far more than a sword at the throat. 

That route was left to Kylo whose anonymity ensured distance from the crown. It was never Ben threatening rebels; it was Kylo Ren. And Ben was the shallow idiot on the throne. 

As courtiers came forward and bowed to Snoke, offering their gifts to the feeble man, Ben reflected upon last night’s events. He was found by a group of troopers, led to him by a small brown clad boy, they claimed. He knew it was the Scavenger. 

He was found with his mask off.

She had seen his face and now everything would be different. 

Because Ben Solo’s image was all over Alderaan--in taverns, in the postal office, on currency for kriff’s sake. She would have to be blind to not recognize who he was.

Which put too much power in the Resistance’s hands. 

And opened him up for blackmail, not just from the feared general figure. What would it take for her to tell someone Ben Solo was having an affair with a peasant of all people? His grasp on the courtiers to support his reign, should he abandon Snoke, was tenuous; a scandal like this would cause many to slip through his fingers. 

And Rey, just as she was starting to turn…

He had hoped for her to come to him for months. But, no. He always had to beckon her, to have her sent to him dolled up and packaged. He secretly hated whatever slick lotion that slathered on her skin each time she appeared but refused to speak the sentiment aloud. She would look away as he pecked her cheeks, as he tried to get her to respond. 

Often he would roll off of her and continue no further. He was her husband, not a beast. He had longed for a way to reach through her prejudices and to explain but she always shut down and pushed him away, her answers terse, her body rigid.

Last night had been like a dream. She was curious, softer than usual, and when she flew into his lap, he was startled beyond belief. Here was the passionate creature he suspected lurked under her dour facade; here was a woman to whom he could be a husband. 

But he had pushed her away, his mind traveling to the Scavenger even as Rey pressed her lithe body to his own.  The memory of her body, the curve of her spine, the taste of her lips, was too strong in his memory even as Rey slipped her tongue between his lips. 

He needed time. He needed to dwell on what to tell the Scavenger, how to convince her not to let his secret loose. He mused over Rey’s sudden change of heart, the convenient timing of it all and snuck a glance at her. She was slender, he realized, but was she strong? He suddenly wondered what Rey did during her days in the palace. She had a small entourage of women and he knew the solarium was rarely in use. 

He looked over to Lady Jessika Pava, one of Rey’s confidants. The woman had a serene smile plastered on her face that did not quite reach her eyes.  Her curtesy had reached the barest minimum, Ben remembered as Hux had remarked on it wryly. 

“You need to do a better job of keeping these provincials in line, Ben. We don’t have this problem in Arkanis,” the older man boasted. 

Ben Solo gathered pieces and waited until the shape of puzzle could make itself known. He collected and he pondered. 

At long last, the line ended, leaving Rey and Ben to close the ceremony with Snoke. Rey rested her hand lightly on top of his arm and they stepped over to the center of the room in front of throne Ben usually occupied. A pile of jewels and ornate gifts spilled from small chests and bags on to a table by the throne. Ben thought it crass but Snoke had once explained a display of wealth and power goes a long  way in cultivating fear and ambition. 

Ben bent low at the waist and Rey dropped to the floor in a curtsey. They remained in those positions. 

“Princess Rey,” whispered the dry voice, “Rise. We do not wish to harm you in your delicate condition.” Rey’s cheeks were red as she rose and her hands flew to the front of her stomach. Ben did not know if it were artifice or just fear, but he appreciated it all the same. Snoke smiled, a ghoulish grin. 

“At long last, evidence that our throne with continue. As for you, Hux, I expect that Arkanis will gift us with such pleasing news soon?” Hux’s face went pale and he offered the Emperor a weak smile. Ben tried not to smirk. “Arise, Ben. You have done well.” Ben rose and cleared his throat. He didn’t really like the implication that he was a stud horse. Snoke beckoned Rey to him with a crook of his finger and she unsteadily mounted the steps to the dais. 

“Walk with me to the dining hall, dear. I do so love to be in your glow,” Snoke gloated and Rey gave him a thin lipped smile, dipping her head as she took his arm. She threw a desperate glance at Ben as they strode past him and lead the procession into the hall. 

 

Rey scrubbed her skin hard that night. It was after midnight now as her skin pinked from the pressure. She had banished all the servants after they poured her a hot tub. She wanted to be alone after being with servants and courtiers and Snoke for most of the day. The informal court greeting had lead to the luncheon, which had been followed by the formal welcoming. She had been dragged off to her rooms while Snoke met with Ben and Hux, had been forced to mingle with First Order courtiers, including Bazine with her cool green eyes and knowing smile. She was then primped and prodded and slathered and coddled into a new gown, this one golden and silken with heavy ropes of gold around her neck, her hair braided in an elaborate crown onto her head. 

She shook her head and ducked below the water. 

Tonight. 

She needed to prowl the streets and pummel something. But Poe had whispered in her ear during the planned revelry after dinner--too much danger, stay home. Rest for one night.

Unfortunately, her limbs wanted to run, wanted to climb, wanted to punch  _ something _ and Rey screamed under the water. 

She would never feel free of Snoke’s hand on her back, her arms, his lips near her ears. She sighed heavily as she remembered the feel of Ben between her legs this morning, the ache that had been building since last night when she discovered he was the man she had been dreaming about. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the tub, allowed the memories of this morning, of Ben’s hands and lips, to wash over her, to banish any thought of the odious emperor. 

A knock on the door. Rey sat up and covered her breasts, drew her knees to her chest. 

“Yes?”,” she asked hesitantly. 

“Rey?,” Ben’s low voice called and she straightened. 

“In the side room,” she responded and she heard bare feet slapping against the hard wooden floors. Ben strolled in and Rey’s mouth dropped. He wore only a loose pair of sleeping pants in the eastern style, his chest bare, an open dressing gown. She swallowed hard and looked away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were bathing. Shall I?,” her husband asked with a slight stutter. Rey waved him away and he retreated. When it was safe, she got out of the tub, dried herself quickly and shrugged on her own heavy robe, wrapping her hair in a towel. She walked past him to the roaring fire in her parlor, with the chair in front it and took her seat, flopping her hair over her shoulder to absorb the heat from the flames. Ben had a strange sad look on his face and Rey titled her head.

“What?,” she asked and he shook his head.

“Ah, nothing. I just, I…...I just remembered my mother doing that. I forgot that’s how women dry their hair.” The odd admission gripped Rey’s heart and she shifted in her seat. It was the same as last night--if she were wise, she would call it sympathy. She had become too used to Kylo the brave and fierce to reconcile him with this peculiar and sad man in front of her. 

Ben’s lips tugged upward in a semblance of a smile, his eyes raking over Rey’s form. He would by lying to himself if he denied that he wanted to wrest her from the chair and ravish her body.  He thought of her in the tub when he briefly walked in--her muscled arms, long legs, bruising along her ribs…

Ben blinked and gave a small shake of his head. 

“What?” Rey again. Ben rolled his shoulders.

“I, well, I was just….,” he paused and cleared his throat and Rey narrowed her eyes. “I was just thinking about how well today went, don’t you think?”

“Pretty sure I do think,” Rey replied dryly and Ben gave a nervous chuckle.

“No, today. Do you think it went well?”

“I think I’m going to kill Hux and put his head on a pike,” Rey retorted coolly and scowled. Ben scuffed his barefeet on the floor. “But I also think I could use some more of that kissing from this morning.”

Ben blushed. “Yeah?” Rey grinned wickedly. 

“You keep promising me that it’s better than I think it is. Show me,” she commanded. Ben hesitated for a moment before crossing the room and kneeling before her.  She inhaled shakily and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and Ben tried to hide a grin.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want,” he promised as he leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against her mouth. Rey clutched his shoulder as he lay soft kisses along her cheekbones, her nose, her jaw. She dipped her head to meet his mouth and he thought that he would be okay with just this, this tender exploration with tongues and lips and teeth. He hissed as she bit down on his lip as she suckled it into her mouth and Rey let go with a gasp.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, planting her hands on his chest. He nearly hissed again, her nails scraping his bare flesh slightly. She nudged him with her nose and he fumbled with her dressing gown ties before slipping a hand beneath to curve against her fire warmed flesh. 

Her breathy sighs grew louder as she slid off the chair and into his lap, knees locked around his hips. Ben leaned back on his elbows as Rey cradled his face in her hands, kissing eagerly as if afraid to lose contact for one moment. He finally permitted himself to run his hands through her hair, knotting his fingers in her soft locks. 

Ben pushed her robe down her shoulders, hands ghosting along her sides. He palmed one of her perfect breasts, eyes locked on hers as her lids fluttered, her lips half parted. He had wanted to touch her like this for ages, to revel in her body, but always, always denied. He plucked her nipple, bent forward to kiss the flush deepening skin as she blushed. 

“Is this….?,”Ben asked at the same time as Rey went: “Can you?”

“Can I what?”

Rey blushed again and averted her eyes. “Is this normal?” Ben held back his chuckled and arranged his features to be serious.

“Yes, yes perfectly normal,” he soothed. It seemed like an eternity until she nodded shyly. Ben tentatively flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue and Rey shuddered. Encouraged, he ran his tongue around her pebbled flesh until he swiped the flat of it against her. Rey’s breathing hitched as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and cupped the other breasts, kneading it gently. He continued to alternate between them, kissing a line down her breastbone, until she was a panting mess, rocking on his hips with need.  

His blood roared in his ears as he rolled her underneath him at last. He ground his hips into her and she arched up with a cry. Ben was elated as he continued to kiss her senseless. 

“Why am I always on the bottom?,” Rey pouted. 

“On top is intermediate level,” Ben murmured as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. “We can try that tomorrow morning.” Rey rolled her hips against his and he groaned. 

“Assuming there is a tomorrow morning,” she teased as she lightly ran her hands down his back. Ben slid his hand between their bodies to cup her sex, to find her warm and wet. He paused for a moment, trying to clear his mind. Rey leaned forward to kiss him and moved her hips to press his fingers against her. 

At that moment the door flew open and Rey shrieked. She rolled on to her side as Ben jumped to his feet, blocking her. Hux stormed in, flanked by a pair of stormtroopers.

“Get dressed, Solo. The emperor requires your presence,” his eyes flicked down at Rey’s back and Ben took a menacing step forward. Hux merely sneered. “I’m waiting, Solo.”

“As you can see--,” Ben began.

“Neither the Emperor nor I can,” Hux interjected. “I can brief you as you dress.” He turned quickly and marched to the door connecting Ben and Rey’s suites. Ben huffed angrily and knelt next to Rey. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured. “But I will bring up his indiscretion with the Emperor. He may not fear me but he will mind Snoke.” Mortified, Rey only nodded and Ben rose, furiously striding across the room. Hux may not fear Ben Solo but he would learn to fear Kylo Ren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall see our night avengers soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words, your kudos, and your bookmarks. I'm being blown away--quick tether me to something! 
> 
> PS--Ben Solo is not an idiot. 
> 
> Mad props to PoorQueequeg who is an amazing beta and who is definitely trying to prevent me from cashing my check from the Comma Lobby. You are number one, PQ!

Ben refused to acknowledge Hux’s presence as they marched down to Snoke’s chambers. Hux smiled slyly at him as he sidled up to the younger man. 

“I am so sorry to interrupt your time with your wife, Solo,” Hux oozed and Ben bit back at a snarl. “Truthfully, I am not surprised to see you rutting on a floor. It’s good of you to domesticate her. After all, I’d’ve thought she’d prefer you mounting her like a horse given she’s---” Ben smashed his fist into Hux’s mouth. Hux toppled to the ground and his hand came away from his mouth, smeared with blood. He made a move to rise and Ben kicked him swiftly in the chest. The general fell to the ground and Ben snorted in disdain. He turned on his heel, continuing down the hallway to Snoke’s rooms. The stormtroopers looked between Hux and Ben before scurrying after the prince. 

Ben failed to knock--this was his home, after all--and strode in to find Snoke sitting in a chair beside the fire, a whiskey in his wizened hand. The emperor looked up at him, gaunt and, Ben privately thought, on his last legs. 

Figuring out who took his role upon his death consumed much of Ben’s nights and days. 

“Ben, I’m sorry to take you from your wife--how is she?”

“She is well,” Ben replied curtly, sliding into a parade rest stance with his arms clasped behind his back. “Unfortunately, Hux--”

“He is a beast and cannot be trusted!,” Hux interjected as he almost ran into the room. Ben critically noted the blood staining his mouth. Snoke’s beady eyes moved between the two men.

“What happened?,” he bit out and Hux froze.

“Your attack dog assaulted me for calling him away from his whore.”  

“He insulted my wife. I taught him a lesson,” Ben coolly replied. Snoke’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hux, come here,” Snoke crooned and Hux moved closer, smiling at Ben. That is, until Snoke’s cane snapped up and clocked the redhead in the jaw. Hux reeled back and Snoke whacked him again in his side.

“Right now, he is the only one who is ensuring my legacy continues! And you! You in Arkanis! You have no wife! You only drain my coffers and stir up the Resistance! I heard that Leia Organa has a special bounty on you!,” Snoke hissed. Ben hid a smile and rifled away the information on Hux for later reflection.

“He’s just a beast--as Kylo Ren, all he does torture people!,” Hux protested. “I’ve brought better economic policies--”

“And yet, Alderaan flourishes! Arkanis does not!,” Snoke thundered. Hux fell silent and looked away. Ben knew better than to speak. 

Breathing heavily, Snoke turned to look at Ben. He jabbed his cane into his chest. 

“Next time, leave the insults to me! I can’t have you chasing after every man who catcalls or criticizes that girl!” 

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Snoke eyed him warily before shaking his head.

“All of my work and it’s left between you two,” he sighed heavily. “Do you know why I’ve called you both here?”

Neither Hux nor Ben spoke. 

Snoke continued: “Han Solo was sighted off the coastline last night.” Ben inhaled sharply and tried to arrange his features into something as blank as possible. 

“I don’t need to tell you what this means, especially in light of the fact that we’ve located the Resistance base forty miles from here in Illenium. Did you know that, Benjamin?”

Ben swallowed hard before replying. “We suspected that they were in the mountains but not as far north as Illenium. For them to lead such coordinated strikes would imply--”

“That they have people stationed here, in your city, yes,” Snoke said shortly. “I thought you were clearing them out.”

“We are. I’ve routed three such places in the past month,” Ben said quietly, the lie ash in his mouth as he thought of the nights he had spent kissing the Scavenger, meeting with her in secret rather than following up on leads. 

“I let you adopt a persona, Ben, because you effectively argued that a ruler can do more good through love than through fear. In some ways, your thesis is correct. Kylo Ren, however, does not seem to be doing an effective job of discovering the Resistance. I want results, Kylo,” Snoke barked. “I want Han Solo’s location.” 

Ben could only nod numbly. Hux smirked and Snoke’s cane smacked him again. 

“Out of my sight, Hux. You are too wearisome,” the old man ordered tiredly. Hux strode past Ben, bumping him with his shoulder and Ben swallowed a curse. Snoke snorted. “I’d watch out for him, Benjamin. He’s out for your blood.” 

“Of course, your majesty,” Ben agreed. Snoke waved him away and Ben exited, his fury mounting, as he returned to his rooms. He knocked twice on the door to Rey’s and opened it to see it empty. Her robe lay crumpled on the ground by the banked fire. Ben picked up the robe, bringing it to his nose, to revel her smell, in the bright citrus and heady jasmine that was Rey. He rubbed the fabric against his cheek and sighed deeply. 

Ben Solo was not an idiot. 

 

Rey flowed through the street, the tightness in her chest and the dampness between her legs spurring her forward. Her lips were still swollen from Ben’s eager kisses, her skin burning with his echoes of his hands on her thighs, and her breasts aching from his mouth. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a man lay slumped against a wall. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of piss and beer wafted up from him. A pair of stormtroopers were marching toward him. One kicked the drunk, his laughter loud from underneath his mask. 

They looked up as Rey yelled when she jumped down on them, whacking them with her staff. One stumbled and she jammed the butt end into their gut. He fell back with a cry and she pivoted fiercely, swinging up to slice into the other soldier. She pulled her staff back, choking up on her grip, and swung hard directly into the trooper’s face. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and slid to the ground. 

Rey’s breathing slowed as she realized what she may have done. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she blinked them away. 

“Over me? Really? I’m a bit of nothing,” the drunk slurred. Rey humphed. 

“No one should have their choices dictated for them,” she stated firmly before grasping a pipe and scaling up a wall back to the safety of the rooftops. 

She wasn’t sure if that last stormtrooper had lived. She thought of Finn in his tower, on morning patrol it had turned out, and wondered who it was beneath the mask. She had never killed before, outside of the war, that is. She jogged across rooftops, nimbly leaping from one edge to another, focusing on her breathing to ignore the panic rising. The cool air stuck her sweat to her back, cold and harsh against her throat as her breathing grew more ragged as she ran and ran. 

Presently, she realized that she was being followed. 

She ducked behind a stack of chimneys and the shadow persisted. She bobbed and waved along the sharp edged roofs, ducking behind chimneys. She dropped into a crouch, her heart hammering in her chest, and she peeked around a brick stack. The roofs were empty. She quickly glanced behind her--nothing. Rey exhaled;she must have lost him, she thought.

But no--in the distance, picking his way along a particularly finely edged beam was Kylo Ren. She would recognize her husband’s long legs anywhere, she mused before cursing her prior stupidity. What would she do if she encountered him now? She shifted her weight, her breasts still heavy with want, and Rey snarled. 

He needed a lesson in wanting. 

She slid down to her knees and began crawling just below the roof sightline until she reached another chimney. Kylo jumped from one roof to another and she felt, rather than heard, his weight on the shingles. As he stomped in her direction, she slithered around to the other side. He stopped not a few feet from her, scanning the horizon. 

The half moon slipped behind a cloud. 

With a ferocious yell, Rey leapt up and slammed her staff into Kylo’s back. Without a sound, he toppled over and rolled to the edge of the roof. He stopped himself with a fast grip on the gutter, even as she began to slip down toward him, worry batting at her. She watched as he slung one leg up and rolled to his knees, one hand planted on the roof. 

She exhaled and rubbed her palm on her pants. 

“Scavenger,” he greeted without emotion. 

“Kylo Ren,” she gritted out through clenched teeth. Ben Solo, her heart cried. 

“Whatever did I do to deserve a staff in my back?,” he asked blandly as he lumbered to his feet. 

“I don’t think I need an explanation for my actions,” she shot back. Kylo tipped his head. 

“I thought we were coming along so well, my dear. I know I am deeply grateful for your actions last night.”

“Then why are you following me?!”

“Merely to express my thanks.”

“And how would you like to do that?,” Rey demanded, gripping her staff tightly. Kylo remained silent before crossing the roof to her. The clouds floated away and they were bathed in the pale light, the silver threads in his woven mask winking in the semi-dark. 

“I thought we could pick up where we left off,” he said huskily as he came to stand in front of her. Rey’s mind went back to her bedroom floor, her legs locked around Ben, the heat pooling in her belly and his mouth driving her to an edge of something she didn’t quite understand but that she wanted. 

She slammed back into reality. This was not her husband; this man did not know who she was. But he had ravaged her on her floor not an hour ago and yet he wanted to kiss another woman? Inwardly she seethed; outwardly, she merely reached a hand up to roll up her mask, only exposing her lips. 

“I wish you would,” she all but purred. She couldn’t wait to punish Ben for this later. (A part of her wondered what he would do when she revealed that she knew and that she still let this carry on; she knew there was a dungeon in the castle somewhere and calculated her odds that he might toss her down there). 

Kylo grasped her waist roughly, pulling her to him, and her breath hitched. This was Ben, down to the cedar smell of his clothes, combined with some soft floral soap. She cursed herself for her stupidity before her mind was frozen by the press of Kylo’s lips gently against hers. 

He took his time, one hand sliding down to cup her ass, and the other sliding up to cradle her head, winding the edge of her mask around her fingers. He prodded her, the tip of his tongue flicking against the seam of her lips, and she parted them without thinking. She dimly realized the heat was growing again, that she was grinding her hips against his thigh, and that the kiss had deepened into something fiercer. He held her tightly now, almost painfully, as he walked her across the roof to shove her up against a chimney. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips against him, eliciting a deep groan from him. 

Rey tried to clear her head, tried to focus on the fact that her husband was making out with another woman--quite passionately, she might add--but she was too caught up in the feel of his body against hers. She had been touch starved for so long that she had crumbled under Kylo’s tender touches at first; it was no surprise he would think that she would give in so easily. 

Just as Rey thought about pushing him away, Kylo unlocked her legs and stepped away from her, yanking down his mask, and breathing heavily. Rey inhaled shakily.

“What happened?,” she demanded breathlessly.

“I just realized I have someone else--er, something else--that needs my attention,” Kylo rasped. “Don’t worry, Scavenger. You were quite adequate.  With a proper teacher, it might feel good for the both of us.” And with a brief salute, he deftly jumped down the roof and scaled down a pipe to the streets below, leaving Rey gaping after him. 

  
  


The next morning, Rey almost refused to meet Ben for breakfast in the private dining hall. However, as Kes pointed out, it was either Ben or Snoke. With a shudder, she submitted to the woman’s ministrations. Kes kept it simple today--a navy blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and silver piping. It was a pretty floral pattern, silver flowers traced into the thicker fabric. She tied Rey’s hair into a simple braid down her back, weaving a pearly colored ribbon between the plaits. 

She looked like a princess, Rey thought, as she jammed her wedding ring back onto her finger, but she felt like a beast, hideous and raging. Her heart ached in a way that she could barely describe. She wanted to lock herself in her room; no, she wanted to beat something to pieces. 

Mostly, she wanted to sit quietly and think.

But she let Kes primp and praise her, and escort her on the short walk to the private dining room. 

Rey all but stomped to her chair, Ben barely raising a brow. He was perusing correspondence, a stack of letters by his elbow. It’s to be a silent morning,then, Rey thought, fuming as she slathered a thick roll of butter onto her socne. If no man wanted her, then maybe she could abandon this life and find herself a cook. She comforted herself with the image of living in a cottage somewhere, her baker lover always popping something hot and delectable into her mouth. 

Ben made a mark on the letter and dropped it on the table, clearing his throat.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted sunnily. Rey grunted and smashed the rest of the scone into her mouth. His brows knitted together and he delicately picked up his cup of coffee. “Rough night?”

“I dunno; was it rough for you after you left?,” she demanded. Ben smoothed a smile from his face and Rey gripped her skirt tightly. Do not punch him in the face, she ordered herself. 

“I did go looking for you after my meeting with Snoke, but you were gone.”

“I was finding comfort elsewhere,” she said primly, spooning cream onto her fruit. Ben grabbed her wrist.

“With whom?,” he asked harshly. Rey tried to snatch her wrist back but he only tightened his bruising grip. 

“No one,” she said hotly. “Now let go!”

“Are you sure? I had to comfort myself afterward. You were quite encouraging last night, my wife.” Rey glared at him, remembering his cold words on the roof. 

“thought I was hardly satisfactory for you to leave so easily,” she bit out. Ben raised a brow and bent over to lightly brush his lips across her knuckles.

“Oh, you always please me,” he murmured looking up to meet her eyes, “my Scavenger.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your warm and fuzzy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than usual update. Real life happened. It happens all the time but sometimes it takes a trip to the ER room and it requires a weekend of binge watching of the Flash and going to the park to recuperate (not me--I did not need the doctor but a family member did). Also, if you are not watching the Flash, I highly recommend it so we can all crush on Barry Allen and Cisco together. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my readers! You are all wonderful and brilliant and your comments bring me so much joy. Virtual hugs to you all.

Rey’s mouth dropped open at Ben’s words, not processing that he was pressing a line of kisses inside her palm, on her wrist, and up her arm. 

He knew.

_ He knew. _

How long did he know? Why did he wait until now? Did he know before...before she kissed Kylo? Did he know...before last night? Or other nights? Was Jess in danger? What about Poe? Oh maker, did she endanger the entire Resistance? 

Rey went stiff, her mind racing, and, as if sensing her reluctance, Ben pulled away. She noted the smirk on his face and struck out, slapping him. Ben blinked a few times and rubbed his jaw.

“Ouch, Rey. I thought you’d be happy.”

“Happy? Happy?!,” she whispered hoarsely. She stared at him fearfully as he rose and strode over to the doors. He pulled out a key and locked the doors before sliding hook across the handles. They were effectively locked in--no one could disturb them. Rey grabbed the table knife, cursing herself. She should have slipped her dirk into her belt as she usually did. But she had been distracted over last night’s rooftop comments. 

“Alright, now that I know we won’t be bothered,” Ben was saying as he walked back to the table. Rey sprang away and held the knife tightly. Ben pointedly ignored her, pouring himself another cup of coffee, and settling back into his chair. He gestured toward hers. 

“Oh, Rey, I’m not going to harm you. You’re my wife.”

“And if I weren’t your wife?,” she snarled. He sighed and put his cup down.

“It would really depend. If I knew you just as the Scavenger and me as Kylo….well...I think my actions in the alleyway that one night speak for themselves.” Rey thought of his delicate kisses, his hands sliding down her spine, of how he protected her from the stormtroopers. 

She returned to her seat but kept the knife in her lap. Ben smiled faintly. 

“Thank you.”

“What happens next?,” she asked, jutting her chin forward. 

“Ideally, we will continue where we left off last night,” he replied amiably. Rey snorted.

“You mean where I was merely adequate?,” she challenged, her nostrils flaring. Ben grinned.

“Oh did I say that?,” he teased and she smacked his shoulder.

“Yes!” Ben only laughed and grabbed her arm, yanking her none too gently her onto his lap.

“I’m sure there are ways you can think of to punish me for it,” he murmured into her collarbone before bending his head and kissing the hollow in her throat. Rey giggled awkwardly as Ben continue to kiss a line up to her jaw, under her chin to her ears before biting her lobe, sucking it into his mouth. She shakily inhaled and arched backward, giving him access to the swell of her breasts, just visible below her sweetheart neckline. Ben kissed them reverently.

“Ben,” she breathed and he mumbled something in response. “When did you know? What will you do?” He pulled away, his eyes dark with desire and his lips swollen. 

“Now? Really?,” he asked and she nodded. 

“Yes. Now. We’ll never be more private.” He sighed and let his head fall back against the chair. She began to squirm away and he locked his arms around her. 

“I always suspected you were involved with the Resistance because of your ties to Stewjon. I just never knew how deep.”

“And that’s why you spied on me.”

“Partially. But also to make sure that if you were in too deep, I could pull you out.”

“Why? I’m nothing to you,” Rey asked curiously without any heat. Ben arched a brow. 

“I’m your husband, Rey,” he explained patiently. 

“You act like that means something.” Rey was truly puzzled. She knew she had been expected to marry him for the sake of the war treaty and to bear children. She didn’t expect anything else and was more than aware that most court members had mistresses. She told him as much and Ben shrugged. 

“My parents loved each other. I’m assuming Obi-Wan and Satine did too?” Rey nodded. “I didn’t want to marry you as just a war bride, Rey. I didn’t like Hux’s plan but I also didn’t see a way to cement the treaty outside of a prisoner exchange. That would have meant you would have come here as a prisoner. Or Obi-Wan. Or both. With the addition of others. Our marriage, given your beloved nature in Stewjon, assured some level of compliance. Plus only a few other prisoners as opposed to dozens. And because Stewjon agreed so readily, I was able to convince Hux to forego work camps. I’m assuming you are aware of those conditions in Arkanis? 14 hour days in the factories. Children,” he swore in disgust. Rey only nodded again, jerkily, before smoothing down the lapels of his vest. She had had a vague idea of what else was on the line when Satine had told her that marriage was the best way, before Hux had threatened them. She wondered if Ben knew and weighed the consequences of telling him. 

Ben was still talking, while running a soothing hand up and down her back: “My mother is from here, Alderaan, but my father, he’s from Corellia. They hold family and marriage in high esteem. He sometimes would say that living his vows was the hardest thing he ever did. Even more than piloting the Falcon through the Kessel rapids.” Ben’s eyes grew misty and Rey bit her lip. She knew Ben was taken from his parents when he was young, that he didn’t like talking about them. She remembered how he had insisted on the Corellian vows--your blood becomes my blood, my life becomes your life, heart of my heart. As one, we are love, peace, and honor. These are my vows to thee. 

She shivered. 

“Your blood becomes my blood,” Ben whispered. “So, Rey, I could never turn you over. I might, however, ask that you curtail your nocturnal activities while Hux is here. He’s not stupid either.”

“When did you know, precisely? Before or after...our kiss. In the alley,” she clarified.

“Actually, I knew last night. I saw your bruised ribs and thought about all of your absences from the palace. And my meeting with Snoke was short--when I came back you were gone and I smelled your robe. You and the Scavenger smell exactly the same. I figured I’d lay a trap for you. Imply that you were merely inadequate and see how you behaved this morning.” Ben grinned wickedly at her, his eyes alight with merriment. Rey stuck out her tongue and he leaned forward, opened his mouth around her, touched the tip of his to hers. She jerked away, surprised. 

“So what’s next?,” she demanded. Ben kissed her again. 

“Hopefully, more of this,” he murmured against her throat as his hands slid up to spider across her ribs. He lazily kneaded the flesh under her breasts with one thumb and Rey shifted to straddle his hips better.

“You were kissing another woman,” she said faintly, winding her arms around his neck.

“You were kissing another man,” he retorted. “If it makes you feel any better, I can put my mask back on.”

“It might,” she replied before claiming his lips with her own. 

“I only wanted you, Rey,” he said after a few moments. “I was so torn.”

“I thought you didn’t care, that I was just a trophy,” she replied softly. Ben ran his thumb across her lip before cupping her face. He kissed her.

“No, no, no. I admired you. I remembered you from the battle of Genosis. So brave,” he kissed her again, prodding her to open her mouth to his tongue and groaning when she did. Rey began to allow herself to relax against him. But what if...

Rey drew back and furrowed her brow: “Is this an interrogation technique?” Ben’s breath came out with an explosion of exasperation. 

“Shut up and kiss me!,” he growled. Rey resisted. “I don’t care about the whereabouts of the bloody resistance. They can keep resisting for all I care!” 

“Traitor,” Rey riposted before yielding, her blood singing as it raced through her veins. Ben only moaned as he plucked at the nipples beneath her silk gown, his hips canting up against hers. Rey dimly realized that he was going to take her here in the dining room and felt an illicit thrill. She kissed him more fiercely, trying to catch each and every mole with her lips as Ben yanked her skirt up, a pool of fabric around his lap. Rey hissed as the cool spring air touched her legs and he moved one warm hand to begin squeezing her calves gently. 

“I hate this dress,” he complained while he tried to work her breasts out of the tight bodice. Growling, he licked the fabric, suckling hard, and Rey cried as shivers ran through her, sparks shooting down to her toes. She rolled her hips against him as the ache built again from last night.

“I won’t stop,” she gasped. 

“Gods, I hope not,” Ben agreed as he worked her breast out her bodice. He kneaded one gently, his thumb gliding across the pebbled skin, circling her nipple, and drawing pants from her. Heat was spreading up her thighs, into her lower back and flushing her skin a pleasant pink. Rey whimpered as Ben’s hand ghosted up her thighs, to her thin underwear. 

“I hate this too,” he grumbled, before grabbing it and tearing the flimsy fabric. Rey gasped and Ben chuckled as he dipped one finger into her drenched folds. Rey struggled to think clearly.

“I meant as the scavenger. I won’t stop fighting your men or, or, or spying or,” it was harder to think as Ben slid one slicked finger against her bundle of nerves. 

“Don’t stop,” he replied thickly. “I love seeing your legs in those trousers.” Rey whined, gripping his shoulders tightly while Ben dragged his fingers through her, slid one inside of her, pumping in and out. She bit her lip, bearing down on his hand, unsure of what was happening. She thought sex was just him on top of her, sweaty with sloppy kisses. None of this slow build and heat and whatever he was doing by stroking a spot inside of her that ripped a loud cry from her throat. She began to feel lightheaded and she moaned his name in ecstasy. 

Ben swore and with one arm, swept the dishes off the table, before depositing her on top of it. She clung on to the edge, wondering why he was dropping to his knees in front of her. Ben kissed her thighs, worshipped the back of her knees, all while driving her toward something.

To be clear, Rey was familiar with her body. She had comforted herself sometimes at night, took care of a need she barely understood. It was always worse after her nights with Ben, when he tried to elicit something from her, before he rolled away, red and swearing, leaving her cold and confused and angry. But whatever she had experienced before was nothing like this, this surprise as her body was clenching around him, as words begging him from more escaped her lips.

Rey was pretty sure this was all a dream. But then Ben pressed his lips against her cunt and she yelped.

“What? No.”

“Sssssh, its ok. I’m just going to make you feel good,” he promised kissing her again, flicking his tongue against her clit. Rey shuddered as waves of pleasure pushed her toward something more, her legs locked tight around him, fingers digging into the wood of the table. She tipped over the edge with a loud cry, voice hoarse and thick. She fell back on the table, the dishes rattling around her. She head Ben sigh and listened to him fumbling with his belt. He gripped her legs tightly and dragged her toward him. 

“Whaa,” she asked drowsily before Ben was nudging at her entrance with his cock and she sat up on her elbows. 

“Hold me, Rey,” he pleaded as he inched inside of her, Rey’s mouth dropping open at the sensation of fullness. “Oh, gods,you’re so wet.” She had never heard him like this before, wondered if perhaps this had been his aim all those nights when he tried kissing her. She let him pull her to him and she wrapped her arms around him as he began to move his hips. She feasted on his neck, his lips, surprised at the salty taste of him, embarrassed that she liked it. Ben came moments later with Rey’s legs locked around him, tumbling over the edge with him, her name on his lips. They held on to each other, slick with sweat, their loud breathing rivaling the popping in the fireplace. 

“Could it be like that between us all the time?,” Rey inquired hopefully. Ben laughed dryly. 

“If you want it,” he answered, kissing her briefly. They spent a few moments hastily rearranging their clothes, Rey making a face at the small tear in her bodice. Ben smiled apologetically. 

“I’ll just say I had a tantrum.”

“You’re not two,” Rey reprimanded primly. The coffee pot was, thankfully, intact and she poured herself a cup, collapsing into a chair. Her legs couldn’t quite support her yet and she was all too aware of the wetness seeping down her thigh. Ben flopped down into his chair, his hair out of its holder and disheveled around his face, his vest disordered. 

“What’s next?,” she finally asked. 

“Well, I was hoping the bedroom, but I’m not sure I can make it,” Ben replied truthfully. Rey laughed. 

 

They made it to the bedroom, giggling at the puzzled looks from courtiers and servants alike. Ben and Rey took their time in the afternoon light, leaning each other’s curves skins, kissing each other senseless until Rey was sure she’d never hold a coherent thought in her head again. 

The next few days were an absolute joy, Rey would later think. They spent every moment they could with each other, Rey waking up each morning wrapped in Ben’s arms. Ben ordered breakfast to be brought to his chambers and they snuggled in bed next to one another as the pot of coffee cooled in the other room. Kes would offer a small knowing smile as she put powder on the purplish marks on Rey’s neck and chest. Ben began to wear high collared tunics and Rey would blush when anyone would point out that summer was coming and wasn’t he hot? Yes, he is, she would think privately and Ben would cough discreetly. 

The nights were theirs. Poe had visited Rey again, requested that she lay low and not venture out while Hux was prowling the streets with his specialized death troopers. To his surprise, she readily agreed. And would then slip into Ben’s room to find him eagerly waiting. 

Rey knew what sex was; she had been a soldier in Stewjon’s army and Satine had awkwardly explained what Ben would want from her before her wedding. Shehad lain with Ben before. But this, whatever it was, far surpassed those fumbling nights. They were a marvel of tender lips and careful fingers. She had no idea that there were so many ways to bring pleasure to a lover and began to understand what the poets sang about in ecstatic voices. Ben always seemed hungry for her and she for him. She grew to know his body as intimately as her own, every constellation of freckles on his back, the scar on his ribs, the ticklish spot behind his knees. He could spend hours eliciting pleasure from her, driving her wild with his lips and his hands.

Her real joy, however, was waking up with him, his legs entwined with hers, his breath ghosting over her shoulders. Ben was a slow riser but she learned ways to wake him up each morning. 

One morning, She was lying in bed, wiping crumbs at the corner of Ben’s mouth as he spooned another bit of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

“This is sinful,” she protested. “Not at all the way to start a morning.” 

“Hmm, but this is,” Ben disagreed, pressing his lips to hers and slipping his warm tongue in to chase away the cold. Rey shivered and Ben slid an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She allowed herself to relax, to twine her arms around his neck, and to thread her fingers through his locks. 

“I love it when you wear your hair down,” she whispered before sucking on the lobe of his ear. Ben chuckled, drawing her down into sheets, and they spent the rest of the morning in quiet gasps and slow explorations. 

Later that night, sated and with her skin humming, Rey plucked at a blanket, idly thinking about how to bring Leia together with her son. The light from the large fireplace flickered over their prone forms, Ben’s hand a heat on her thigh. Ben was reading, propped up on the headboard, and wearing his glasses. Rey had never seen the glasses on him and tilted her head, observing him from where she had landed after a creative lovemaking sessions which ended with her at the foot of the bed, legs akimbo. 

“What are you reading?,” she prodded and Ben made a mark on a page. 

“Economic theory. It’s a book that Snoke told both me and Hux to read.” 

“Why does he make you read things?”

Ben took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and allowed the exhaustion to show on his face. He cleared his throat before speaking: “When a conqueror takes a war bride, for example, or a nobleman, they aren’t locked into a dungeon. Many of them are brought in and their talents are utilized. I, for example, am a prince. I was educated a certain way. Snoke had to make a decision--kill me, imprison me, torture me, or use me. Setting me up as a client king here saves him a lot of work--people are loyal to me because I am Leia Organa’s son. It makes it easier for them to submit.”

“And what does this have to do with reading Theory of Qualitative Easing?,” Rey queried. Ben grabbed her foot and began to knead the sensitive skin on her arch. 

“Because Snoke’s vision of an empire is not whatever Hux is doing with Arkanis. It’s what I spoke about already--free trade, more prosperous citizens, better schools and living conditions. This requires an educated ruler.”

“Why can Hux ruin Arkanis?”

Ben sighed and rubbed his brow: “Hux has a different value to Snoke than I do. Hux is incredibly intelligent, Rey. Never forget that. Don’t ever try to take him on your own. He’s ruthless, he’ll figure out you’re the Scavenger.” Rey scoffed. 

“That doesn’t answer my question. Nor do I believe you. It took you a while to figure out who I was plus it required an intimate knowledge of my body. Hux has neither.” Ben pushed Rey’s foot aside and sat up, crawling over until his face hovered over hers. 

“Do not under underestimate him.  Promise me that you won’t go after him.” 

“If the General orders me to, I have to,” Rey said huskily. 

“I am your husband--does my voice not outweigh hers?” Rey searched Ben’s face, taking in his earnest expression, the worry in his dark eyes. 

“I promise to give it equal weight,” she finally replied albeit reluctantly. As if sensing it, Ben withdrew and sat up in the bed. Rey mirrored his position and cradled his face in her hands. “I remember our vows too, Ben. I betroth you to myself forever. I betroth myself to you in righteousness and in justice, love, and in mercy. It’s just...it’s just right now our definitions of justice differ. You think you can change things with Snoke; I think we have to fight him. Stewjon has never been the same since you razed it. Hux sowed salt in our fields. How can you make justice from that?” She spoke in a low voice but with urgency.  Ben sighed mournfully. 

“I don’t want to lose you as I’m just getting to know you. Promise me--while Hux is here, you will be careful.” Rey licked her lips and rubbed the tip of her nose against his. 

“While he’s here,” she agreed and kissed his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched and searched and searched and could not find any text of Corellian wedding vows so I made it up. Some of it is taken from traditional Jewish wedding vows. Plotty plot returns next week. 
> 
> For those on Tumblr, I do exist: [HausCrashBurn](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hauscrashburn). I do have my ask turned on but not for anonymous ones. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I also this weekend had a piece come out for the Reylo Sin Anthology that is E rated. You can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8341531) on A03 or download the full PDF [here](http://reylo-sin-anthology.tumblr.com/post/152123566648/reylo-sin-anthology-edition-i-early-release) and read all of the wonderful stories and see the fantastic art pieces that were submitted. It's a Jedi Ben/Dark Empress Rey story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just blown away by all of your kind words and embrace of this story. Thank you all so so much!

Sunlight was warming her cheeks and Rey groaned, rolling over to press her face into Ben’s chest. He gave a rumbly sigh and wrapped an arm around her. She heard the whisper of the door over the carpets and the rustle of movements as the servants carried in trays of coffee. The warm earthy smell of coffee filled her senses and she groaned again, this time with pleasure. 

“Hmm, I thought I was the only one allowed to coax that sound of you?,” Ben mumbled with a teasing lilt. Rey laughed once and kissed his cheek before sliding out of the bed and wrapping her robe around her body. Her feet hit the cold stones and she hissed as she darted to the rug to pour herself a coffee. 

“Do you want one in bed?,” she asked noncommittally as she stirred in sugar. Ben humphed and padded over to her, his hair in total disarray. Rey bit back a grin. 

“I have a meeting with Snoke tomorrow evening,” Ben began once he downed two cups of the nectar of the gods. “And today we have the luncheon and games.” Rey cuddled up next to him on the couch and tucked her feet under body. 

“Sounds boring,” Rey rejoined, slathering jam onto a scone. “But I’m sure Kes will have me attired in the absolute best.”

“You’ve been a real trooper this past week and I am grateful.  They will be leaving the day after tomorrow.”

Rey sighed dramatically: “I suppose I’ll have to endure it somehow.” She gave a sly grin and Ben tweaked her nose before smoothing down her hair. They kissed each other once, simply, before turning their attentions elsewhere. 

 

Kes did, of course, style Rey admirably. The body of the dress was a dark lilac with a floral design in dark gold, its trimming along the neckline and ends an intricate pattern of vines and flowers. The under fabric of the bell like sleeves was a glorious rust color that also peeked through at the slits on her arms and along the skirt to glimpse the underskirt. Kes wound a heavy belt of gold squares with circles of purple jade in the center around her waist. The ends were merely braided and nearly trailed to her feet. She also placed a diamond the size of a baby’s fist around her neck held by thick corded gold and let her hair fall free down her shoulders with little twists and braids throughout. 

“I feel like quite the walking jewelry box,” Rey remarked dryly and Kes laughed. 

“You are our princess and must outshine all of the nobility, ma’am, especially as Emperor Snoke is pleased with the prospect of an heir.” Rey’s hands went immediately to her belly and Kes’ dimples appeared as she placed another layer of powder on Rey’s throat. “It seems like you and his majesty are getting along better.”

“What do you mean, Kes?,” Rey asked primly with a slightly arched brow. 

“Well, ma’am, I haven’t seen you in your own rooms for a week now and Mitaka, over in his majesty’s room, has been bringing me your clothes to launder.” Kes winked conspiratorially and beckoned for Rey to open her mouth to paint the pale pink lip rouge along her lips.

After checking her reflection, Rey replied flippantly: “A baby brings much happiness, Kes.” 

“Of course ma’am.”

“And once you marry Sebastian, you too will know happiness,” Rey said quietly and with warmth as she took both of Kes’ hands in her own. The younger woman blushed and looked down. “If you are waiting for my blessing, Kes, you have it.” Kes looked up thrilled, blinking back tears rapidly, stuttering before giving up and enfolding Rey in a hug. Rey gasped in surprise and awkwardly patted Kes on the back.  

“Thank you your highness,” Kes almost sobbed as she backed out of the room, almost bumping into Jess who shot Rey a curious look. 

“What was that about?”

“Told her she could marry Sebastian, one of the groomsmen. You know how they need our permission,” Rey said airily, standing up to hug Jess. 

“You know she spies on you for Ben.”

“Yes and this will get her out of the way. I mean, I’m happy for her to be with the man she loves, but also I need a servant I can trust.” They linked arms, Jess complimenting Rey on her gown as they headed out to the pavilion which had been built overnight. Tents in Alderaan’s colors popped up all over the great lawn and courtiers milled about, floating between games, and the food tent. The bright ribbons and streamers fluttered in the cool spring breeze and Rey spent much of the time with Jess watching the games and performing her duties. Games were being conducted all around; Rey clapped and crowned the winners of the three legged race. Snoke sat in a high backed wooden chair, hidden in the shade, with Hux glowering from behind him.

She was just about to give the plucky lad who won the obstacle course a kiss on his cheek when she saw Ben stroll over and hook his thumbs in his belt. She smiled broadly.

“You’re a brave boy,” she told the winner and bent over to press her lips to his muddy cheek. At the last moment, the boy turned and kissed her on the mouth to the amused laughter of the crowd. Rey jerked back and blushed. 

“Oy!” she heard Ben shout and saw him leap over the railing and into the muddy arena. The teenage boy squealed and raced in the opposite direction, Ben hurling after him only to smack him on the shoulder. The courtiers clapped and roared in approval. 

“That’ll teach you to kiss my wife, you little runt!,” Ben shouted half heartedly after the departing boy. Rey covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter as Ben clambered over the railing to bend her into a small dip, kissing her deeply. The crowd clapped and whistled and Rey knew her face was scarlet. 

“I’ll chase them all away, my love,” he whispered into her ear before righting her and waving at the courtiers. 

“Oh but I liked his kisses,” she purred with a wink. Ben slapped her on the ass and Rey gasped. Jess sucked in her lip and tried to look away. 

“I’m going to talk with Dameron,” Ben said, touching his hand to his head in a mock salute. “Jess.”

He strode off and Rey shook her head. 

“You’re in love with him,” Jess remarked and Rey opened her mouth to protest. Jess held up a hand. “It’s okay if you are. You  _ are  _ married to him. It’s not entirely unusual to see that happen. But what about Kylo?” Rey bit her lip before clearing her throat. She was torn about what to say to Jess--but she didn’t want to risk Ben’s life. 

Finally she said: “He wasn’t what I thought he was.” The other woman’s brow furrowed.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rey said almost defiantly. “It’s all working out for the best.” She hooked her arm through Jess’ and they continued to stroll through the grassy meadow, pausing to chat with several courtiers.

The rest of the day passed quickly. After the game was the luncheon and a petitions hearing in the evening; Rey excused herself from the petitions. With Hux there, she knew exactly how they would go and couldn’t bear to see people’s dreams crushed. Somehow, some way, he needed to be stopped. 

Rey marched back to her room, lost in her thoughts when a hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her into a side passageway. Rey snarled and curled her fist, whirling to punch--but stopped when Poe smirked at her. 

“Nice going princess,” he greeted. “You look marvelous as usual.”

“Not so bad yourself,” she riposted and they grinned at each other. He offered a half bow. 

“May I see your highness safely to her quarters?,” he asked archly and Rey could see the warning look in his eyes. She nodded and let him link his arm through hers.

“It is a lovely evening,” he began in a droll voice.

“Yes, I believe the moon is nearly full tonight.”

“It makes for a bright night as it casts light into the darkness.”  

“Yes it does,” Rey replied, somewhat mystified. They both stopped to speak with a lord about some matter regarding a horse and Rey had to will herself to be patient. 

Poe picked up where he left off: “Some might suggest that tonight would be a night to take a tour, to see things in a new light. To discover the different faces some present.”

Rey began to understand. “Ah yes, you ascribe to the theory that people present different personalities in different environments. Quite interesting, I assure you.” They arrived at her doors and Poe bowed over her hand, barely letting his lips touch her skin. 

“What did Ben want to see you about today?,” Rey asked suddenly. She slipped her hand out of Poe’s and felt the familiar crunch of paper against her palm. 

“Just the usual requests of the family tithes,” Poe answered blandly. “Now, if your highness will excuse me.” Rey waved him away, acknowledging his wink with a smile, and entered her apartments. She did a cursory examination of the room and noted the cheery fire in her parlor. She sat on the ground near it, spreading her skirts around her, and unrolled the tiny note. 

_ Watch Hux’s movements and report to me. We must be ready to act!  _

It was the General’s blocky handwriting. Rey read it and then again one more time, biting her lip nervously. She tossed it in the fire and watching the flames lick the edges of it, watching the paper curl up as Ben’s words from last night echoing in her mind. 

She knew Ben was right to be careful about Hux; she could sense the man’s deviousness like a weight on her skin. But a direct order could not be refused. She stared into the fire and weighed her choices before rising and fumbling with the stays on her skirt. 

An order could not be ignored. 

 

Rey raced along the alleyways, grabbing onto a pipe to heave herself up to the roofs. She slithered along the tops, watching troop movements below. Each patrol had four more members added to it. She patrolled along for almost an hour, staying low along the roofs, fuming that the moon remained bright and clear. If only she had thought about dark clothing rather than these beige pieces, she could move closer without being seen! 

Rey dropped down into an alleyway and pressed her back along the wall, inching toward the street but sticking to the shadows. 

“Activity down by the Water Street.”

“Sightings of Han Solo,” a trooper agreed and waved for a detail to follow him. Rey swallowed a gasp. Han Solo! The Resistance’s naval secret and her husband’s father! She wondered what he was like, wondered how much Ben resembled him. But then she shook her head--time to focus. 

She pulled herself up to the rooftops again, nimbly leaping across as she took a short cut across to Water Street. Several canals had been carved into Alderaan to allow for smaller ships to make their way up from the docks. Water Street ran right into one at the Rainbow bridge. To get there by surface streets would take too many turns--her leaps and twists ensured she would arrive before the stormtroopers. 

Rey gripped a pipe and swung down the ground, landing with a soft grunt. She checked her mask before peering around the corner of the building. The water was inky even under the mostly full moon but no one was in sight. 

She prowled along the warehouses, popping below barrels and sliding along the walls. But no sign of Han. Angrily, she blew out her breath and turned around to run smack into a wall of hard flesh. Rey looked up at the distinctive mask of Kylo Ren.

“Scavenger,” he breathed angrily and Rey’s heart fluttered, her stomach dropping out. 

“Kylo Ren,” she got out evenly. He tilted his head and Rey willed herself not to shrink back into the shadows. She leaned casually against the wall, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone. Kylo hulked just inside the entrance of the alley. 

“I thought I had requested that you stay in these nights,” Kylo growled. Rey shrugged. 

“I was given an order,” she shot back. 

“And do you always follow your orders?,” he snarled.

“Yes, I do!” He chuckled. 

“Come here. That’s an order, Scavenger.” He crooked a finger at her and sighing, Rey followed him into the shadows. She expected a dressing down or a pleading--I’m your husband, please listen blah blah blah. She had intelligence to gather; taking down Hux would ensure a real victory for the Resistance. 

She sighed again loudly, watching Kylo’s darkness melt into the tiny alley. The alley twisted left and then right, growing narrower, and she kept her graze focused on her feet to ensure she didn’t slip. It took her a moment to realize that the only sound she was hearing was that of her own feet on cobblestones. She paused and blinked, letting her eyes grow adjusted to the dark. 

She was alone.

Kylo had left her. 

Cursing, Rey began to turn when a body slammed into her from behind and pressed her into the wall. 

“Let go!,” she demanded in a shrill voice. 

“Stay still, my little soldier,” Kylo purred into her ear. Rey froze, recognizing the heat in his voice. 

“And if I don’t?,” she breathed huskily and Kylo rumbled in pleasure. 

“I might like that more. But I thought you said you were a good soldier.”

“I am, oh I am,” she agreed as he began to knead her breast with one large gloved hand. She let her head fall back to his shoulder.

“Let’s see how good,” he murmured, moving his hands down to her leggings. She gasped loudly as he wiggled one hand into her leggings and dipped a leather clad finger into her sex. Kylo groaned and pressed his growing cock into the curve of her ass. Rey rubbed herself against him and whined.

“Quiet!,” Kylo ordered in a thick voice. “Don’t draw attention to us!” He mouthed her neck through his mask as one hand curled in her wet slit, eliciting high gasps from her that she desperately tried to silence by clamping her lips together. He let go of her breasts to push her leggings down and gave her a slight shove forward. She braced herself on her forearms, the rough stone prickly against arms. He was fumbling with his belt and she bit the heel of her hand she clenched around his fingers, heat washing over her, her legs quaking. 

“Kylo,” she whispered urgently as he guided his cock to her entrance. She shuddered, looked up at the moon, shadowed by the hanging clothes in the black alley. He eased his way in, Rey panting as he drew himself out only to thrust shallowly back in. His head brushed against something inside of her that sent delicious shocks down her spine and had her rocking back onto him greedily. 

He gripped her hips tightly, working harder and faster, one hand coming up to clamp across her mouth and muffle her cries. She was ashamed at the sound of wet flesh slapping together; she was thrilled, her heart racing, embracing the illicit nature of it. She dug her nails into the unforgiving wall, tearing at her skin as she crested over the edge and felt herself fall limp. Kylo held her tightly to him and groaned into her hair as he followed her. Their loud breaths echoed in the small dank and damp alleyway. Kylo pressed his lips the cloth against her hair, her cheek, her jaw, the cold air raising bumps along her thighs. Funny how she didn’t notice it before, she thought lazily. 

“That’s one way to spend a night of recon,” Rey laughed shakily as she turned to embrace her husband. 

“Definitely, my favorite kind,” Ben agreed. 

 

The next afternoon, Rey was mingling with the ladies and countesses and marchionesses in her solarium. She hated the place but had agreed to host the women while Ben led the men in a different conversation in another part of the palace. After the afternoon chatter, there would be a dinner celebrating the emperor before his departure in two days.  

Rey was trying to stay focused on some inane chatter, letting her mind wander back to her clandestine meeting with Ben last night and the slow, sensuous way they started this morning. She cleared her throat, hoping she wasn’t blushing too much when a gentle hand was laid on her shoulder. Pasting a smile on her face, Rey turned to see Satine grinning broadly.

“My Rey,” she breathed. Rey almost hurled herself into Satine’s arms, squeezing tightly. 

“Where’s uncle Obi-wan?,” she asked breathlessly as Satine smoothed Rey’s hair back. 

“With Ben and other men.”

“What are you doing here?” 

“We came to represent Stewjon’s interest. We would have ben here days ago but the carriage axle broke and we were waylaid in an inn for quite some time,” Satine explained, taking Rey by the hand and guiding her across the room to a window seat. Rey squeezed her hand excitedly. “I also came because of the news that you are expecting. Why did you not tell us, Rey? You knew we would come, especially for your confinement.” Rey blushed and averted her gaze, causing Satine to raise a brow. 

“Interesting,” was all the older woman would mutter, turning to beckon a servant for some tea. “So then things are still not well between you and Ben?”

“No,no, they are well. It’s just, if I weren’t,” Rey bit her lip and looked around furtively before speaking again: “There would be a lot more expected of me and Ben understands how I feel about the First Order. He didn’t want me unhappy.”

“Really?,” Satine asked archly. “How considerate.”

“Oh, aunt, you have no idea how considerate he is, or how kind, and sweet. I know you hated me riding astride but he doesn’t care--he trashed the stupid side saddle. And he doesn’t make me hold solarium hours or listen to petitions or anything like that. He always makes sure my favorite foods are available and he knows, you know, about me and the General and he doesn’t care.” As Rey gushed about Ben, particularly highlighting his brown eyes and kindness, Satine smiled gently.

“You’re in love with him,” her aunt remarked and Rey looked stunned. 

“What? No, no I’m not. I’m happy but love? Love?,” she stammered and Satine let out a soft laugh. Satine asked with a wicked gleam in her eye: “You didn’t know?,” 

“No, I thought it was just….you know,” Rey gestured with her hands vaguely and her aunt laughed throatily. 

“Well, that’s part of it. And if that’s happening, maybe we have good timing and you will be expecting. But, Rey, sex with someone doesn’t necessarily cause this glow you have when talking about him.” Rey shook her head; she knew that she cared deeply for Ben. She knew that he was able to drive her wild in bed, that she could explore greater pleasure with him than ever before. She knew that she enjoyed waking up next to him, tangled in sheets and his arms. But love? To love someone aligned with the enemy? 

Satine was the second person to make such an observation but Rey couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Flirting, sure; comfortable spending time with, absolutely. But love? She wandered through the rest of the day, almost mechanically, as she wrestled with the idea. 

 

 

The thoughts still preoccupied her as she raced across the rooftops in the evening, tracking stormtrooper movements. The death troopers were out tonight and Rey was running back and forth, dropping intel at Resistance rendezvous points to try and prevent Hux from ripping too many subjects from their homes. His final orders before leaving were to root out rebel sympathizers and to punish them. No trial, just death. 

Rey loathed him. 

She loathed the First Order. 

As she jumped from edge to edge, as she slammed her staff into another stormtrooper, a house in flames behind her with Wedge running out holding a child, Ben was a world away. Away from the violence that wracked his kingdom. 

How could she love him she thought as she shoved the staff into a stormtrooper’s knee.

 

 

Ben was in a private meeting with Snoke. It was quiet in his private library, a fire burning cheerily underneath family portraits. Ben poured out a measure of his secret stash of Corellian brandy for the old man who savored it. 

“Ben, there is something I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening.” 

Snoke settled back into the chair and not for the first time, Ben noticed how frail the emperor looked. 

“I am dying,” Snoke declared in his whispery voice.

“What? No, of course not,” Ben blustered and Snoke chuckled darkly.

“Oh yes. I could never have sons. Ciena died before she could bear me children and I could...well, I let running an empire occupy my time. You and Hux were like my sons. But you, Ben, you are more like me. Me when Ciena was by my side. Hux is a sound military advisor but you, you Ben see things holistically. You understand how systems affect one another. I was so proud watching you at petitions last night,” Snoke wheezed. He stopped to cough, a screeching hack that left him bent over in his seat. Ben handed him a handkerchief and watched in amazement as it came away from Snoke’s mouth spattered in blood. 

 

 

Rey watched blood fall from the stormtroopers mouth as her staff struck him in the face. She whirled around to jab it into another one’s belly when she watched Hux lead a squadron of deathtroopers around the corner. She twisted to flee but realized Hux had her cornered. A flank of men spread across the street on other other side. 

Wedge pulled out a sword.

“Get out of here!,” he hissed, gesturing up. Giving one last kick, Rey dashed to a building and grasped a pipe, looking up to see a sword leveled at her face.

 

 

“She is good for you, Ben. She will keep you steady,” Snoke commented, taking a small sip of brandy and coughing. Ben smiled faintly. “And, you love her so that helps.”

“What?,” Ben asked, shock raising the hair on his arms. Love her? No, he cared for her, certainly. He desired her body, found her delicious and desirable and irresistible. But love? No, not love. Love was dangerous. And to love someone who fought against him? 

Snoke chuckled. 

“Yes, love. Don’t fear it, boy. It doesn’t always need to go like your mother and father. Sometimes it can be real and permanent. Don’t fear it. And to rule you must do so without any evidence of fear.”

“I rule Alderaan just fine,” Ben snapped, unsettled that his mentor could have seen how he truly felt about Rey before Ben even realized it. Love was so permanent; he wasn’t ready. He shifted in his chair and Snoke let out a series of bone rattling coughs. He inhaled deeply and Ben could hear a rattling in his chest. He rose to call for a doctor and Snoke stayed him with a hand on his wrist. 

“I don’t have much time. I can’t leave Hux the empire. And I can’t in good conscious let you two divide it. He would never be content, he would try to ruin Alderaan, Stewjon, Tatooine--all the goodwill you have tried to develop,” Snoke hissed urgently. 

“What are you saying?,” Ben asked slowly.

“I’m saying I’ve made you my one and only heir. I’m saying the papers are here, in this building, with a once loyal servant of the Empire before, before,” he stopped to cough and Ben came around him to hold his shaking frame.

“Before what?,” he pressed and Snoke looked up at him, with sunken cheeks and eyes. Ben inhaled sharply. “Before what?”

“Before he chose his son over the empire,” Snoke wheezed. Ben’s head jerked up to the portrait of his grandfather, with his arm around Queen Amidala, smiling down at them from above the fire. He looked down at Snoke for confirmation. 

But Snoke was gone. 

  
  


The stormtrooper thrust Rey to her knees, punching her in the back for good measure. She held back a cry and fought against his hands clamped on his shoulder. Hux walked over to Wedge and said something in a soft voice. Rey strained to hear over the burning house, the wind whipping the flames into a frenzy. She heard shouting and saw a fire brigade racing toward them. She looked back and screamed in horror as Hux slammed his sword into Wedge’s chest. The older man gazed up in shock before keeling over. 

Hux turned his attention to her. He strode toward her steadily, his boots crunching on the ground. Time seemed to slow. 

“The Scavenger, at last,” Hux gloated.

“You going to kill me too?,” Rey demanded and Hux chortled.

“No, you’re my ticket to the General. Everyone knows how highly placed you are. Let’s see how highly placed.” He reached over and plucked off her mask. Rey  struggled, twisting her head as he ripped off the fabric. Hux’s eyes widened as Princess Rey of Alderaan glared up at him.

“Perhaps you are more than the key to the general. But to the empire,” Hux said softly. Rey bared her teeth at him and Hux began to laugh when bells began to ring throughout the city. 

The Emperor was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress I was trying to describe. I don't think lilac is right but I wasn't sure what was:  
> [Rey's dress.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/499125571182232231/visual-search/?x=52&y=52&w=242&h=329)
> 
> The last bits, with Rey fighting and Ben in the library, are supposed to be happening simultaneously which is why I was moving between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath  
> Triggers for torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words! It keeps me going, I swear! 
> 
> Just an FYI--there is pain and torture within so if you skip the parts in the ***** section you'll be fine. You should be ok without that section. 
> 
> Many thanks to PoorQueequeg. She is the bae of betas. Any mistakes are mine.

The dungeon wasn’t nearly as bad as Rey had imagined it would be. It was dry and clean; there was no dripping water or overwhelmingly putrid smells. No bodies hanging off a rack--although there was a rack. And an iron maiden. Rey shuddered every time she looked at it, its nail sharp interior gleaming in the torch light. 

Hux had her thrown into a cell and shackled to a board, the manacles tight on her ankles and wrists. Her face and chest still ached from the blows that he rained down onto her, the baton breaking against her ribs. She was almost sure something was broken. 

She bit her lip and waited.  She was sure Ben would come. 

But it was dawn now, the sun peeking through the small barred window. 

And he did not come. 

Rey allowed herself to doze against the rough wood of the board. Her eyes ached from the tears she had kept back, leaving her raw. She imagined the moment over and over again when Ben would come in, throwing the guards to the ground, ripping the key ring off, and holding her tight. How warm his arms would be. How many kisses she would press to his skin. 

These images kept her sane, kept the hope blooming in her heart.  

The sun rose higher into the sky, the warmth on her skin increasing her discomfort as she squirmed against the sun hot bonds. A man came to trickle water down her throat, apologizing and bowing. He hastily cleaned her raw knuckles, the scabbed over cuts under her eye and along her arm. He refused to unlock the chains, despite her pleas, and she was forced to soil herself. 

She thought Ben would come. The sun sank below the horizon. She was sure he felt the same about her as she did about him. Moonlight filtered into the room. 

Ben did not come. 

She wept. 

 

Upstairs, Ben raged against Hux who sat coolly on the throne, one leg thrown over the armrest.  They had been arguing since Hux had come back with Rey in chains. Ben had demanded her freedom but Hux had ordered an investigation on the spot, loudly crying over Snoke’s body, wondering why Snoke died when alone with Ben. 

It drove some courtiers away. 

It made others nervous, servants refusing to meet Ben’s eyes. He was frustrated and exhausted. He had watched wearily as Hux’s special forces had stormed the palace and had thrown many of Ben’s men into the dungeons. His voice was sore from screaming at the man to release them. But Hux had only continued to wail over Snoke, to cry murder. 

It was a busy day for Ben. After assuring some nobility of his support, and hearing some pledges in return, Ben had been ordered to return to the throne room. He was frantic at this point, pushing down all of his fears about Rey. He had his most loyal men covertly scouring the palace for her. He swallowed his fear and clung to his hatred, fuming as he was forced to listen to Hux accuse him again. 

“So you murdered the emperor to protect your wife,” Hux drawled. “Pretty dramatic, even for you.”

“Hux. The doctor said the emperor died of natural causes,” Ben ground out through clenched teeth. “Now, what did you do with my wife?!”

Hux sniffed and examined his nails. “What I don’t understand is why you would do it. Under Snoke’s last will, I keep Arkanis and you keep Alderaan, we divide up Stewjon, Tatooine, Naboo, Takodona, all the rest. What did you hope to gain?”

“For the last time I did not kill him!,” Ben bellowed. Hux observed him through slitted eyes and Ben hurled his drink across the room. The glass smashed against a portrait of Leia and Han and dripped down to the floor, smearing their faces. Hux chuckled. 

“The Solo temper. Wonderful,” he remarked dryly. “Your wife is a traitor, Solo. Are you expecting me to believe that you knew nothing of her activities?”

“I knew of the Scavenger. I did not imagine them to the same,” Ben gritted out, his fists clenching by his sides. Technically, he did not lie. 

“I wonder what her maid will say. Mitaka, have you found the girl? This...Kes?,” Hux demanded imperially. Mitaka, Ben’s butler, was prodded forwarded by one of the Imperial royal guard. His face was puffy and purple, his lip scabbed over. Ben swallowed; this is not what he had wanted. 

“It seems as if Rey, that is her highness, that is---”

“She’s a traitor, doomed to die, you idiot. I don’t care what you call her,” Hux snapped. 

Mitaka swallowed visibly. “Kes was given permission yesterday by Rey to marry her sweetheart, Sebastian. He’s a groomsman. They applied for a license and left the city yesterday.”

“Really? How convenient,” Hux sneered. 

“You cannot kill a member of the royalty, Hux,” Ben interjected. He eyed Hux as he ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“As Emperor, I can do as I will,” the older man retorted. 

“You are only ruler of Arkanis. Your rule is not in effect here. If you want to try Rey for treason, you would need to request an extradition,” Ben snarled. Hux laughed as he swung his legs over the chair and stood up. Ben glowered at him and rose to his full height. He knew he was barely taller than the ginger haired man but he also knew Hux hated it when Ben appeared to look down on him. 

“The difference between you and I, Solo, is that you think laws should be followed. I think that as lord ruler and protector, I am due whatever I want. She betrayed this country. Maker knows how many secrets she sold to the general,” Hux began quietly. He paused to tap his lip with one long forefiger. “Do you think she joined the Resistance before you married her? Or to get in with your mother in law? I think--” But Hux couldn’t finish his words as Ben had shoved a fist into his mouth. The older man gasped and toppled over the chair. Ben followed it with another fist into the stomach, ramming it over and over into his chest. He would have continued to pound away had not the royal guard grabbed his arms and pulled him off Hux. He struggled but one man against six was no match. 

Not at this moment anyways.

Ben knew how to bide his time. 

“Lock him in his quarters,” Hux ordered through bloodied teeth. “Don’t let him leave.” He stood up and kicked Mitaka in the knee. WIth a loud pop and a scream, the other man went down. “Drag this piece of trash into the dungeon. We’ll see what else he knows.  Oh and Ben.” The guards stopped to let Hux finish. “Be sure to listen for Rey’s screams. I had an iron maiden prepared just for her.”

“You monster!,” Ben screamed, struggling against the tightening arms. “She bears an heir of the Empire! Snoke would never allow her to be harmed!” Hux shrugged. 

“Then’ll we’ll keep her alive until I can rip the womb from her belly and then I’ll kill her. I’m a patient man, Solo.” Ben’s boots were scraping against the stone, his fists waving wildly as he fought against the guard. His mind raced with possibilities and as the men dragged him around the corner, he saw Dameron standing with a bunch of men. He caught the man’s eye and wagged his brows. Dameron frowned and turned back to the other lord. 

The guards threw him into his room, walking through to ensure all the doors and windows locked. Ben watched patiently as they hammered the windows shut before locking him in tightly. He sat in a chair, a glass of brandy in his hand, while one guard stationed himself by the door. He waited until finally excusing himself to the bathroom. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked toward a cabinet in the far corner. Pressing a button along the side, he opened the door and jumped back in surprise. 

Poe Dameron leaned against the side, a lamp glowing softly by his foot. 

“Took you long enough, Ben,” he greeted amiably. Ben blinked in shock.

“How did you know about this passageway?,” he demanded. Poe merely raised one artistic eyebrow before strolling into the room, turning about to survey the area.  

“Nice space. Jealous of that tub. Large. Roomy. Tell me, was it worth betraying your mother?”

Ben snarled. “I won’t have you questioning my motives.”

“Huh,” Poe said laconically. “I would think that you are in no position to dictate terms.”

“Tell me mother she can do what she wants. I don’t care. What I want is Rey,” Ben shot back bitterly. Poe turned to give him wide eyes. “She’s been captured by Hux and tortured. Mother wants the throne, she can have it. Snoke left it all to me anyways.” Poe’s mouth dropped open and Ben raised his shoulders. “What?”

“He left everything to you?,” Poe demanded in a low voice. Ben nodded.

“In a new will. He said he left it with a trusted advisor of the Emperor before he turned for his kid. I think he’s talking about grandfather but...he’s dead.” Ben repeated the enigmatic saying to Poe one more time who nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll get people on to finding that.” 

“Hux will consider it a fraud.”

“Don’t worry about him, my friend. Worry about Rey.” Ben grasped Poe’s arm. 

“Can you get her out?”

“Yes, I think I can. But you know it will require someone who knows this place better than me…,” he trailed off with a smile. Ben stared at him before realizing what Poe wanted and rolling his eyes. 

“I disagree. I think---”

A knock on the door.

“Are you alright, your majesty?,” the guard asked through the door. Ben froze.

“I’m fine,” he finally said imperiously while digging through his pouch to thrust a set of keys in Poe’s hands. 

“Get out of here, now!,” he hissed, shoving the man back into the cabinet. He splashed some water on his face from the basin on the table before opening the door. The guard squinted suspiciously at him, peering around the king to look into the bathroom. He toured the rooms but Ben, feigning disinterest, strolled back to this sitting room to wait. 

Ben Solo knew how to bide his time.

 

***********************

Hux marched into Rey’s dungeon, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Disgusting. I see it doesn’t take much to turn you back into the gutter rat that you are,” he sniped haughtily. Rey bared her teeth at him. Her heart may be broken, but she would be damned to let this red headed freak know that. Hux merely gloated. 

“I see you still languish here. No daring rescue from Ben Solo,”  he pointed out, pulling off a glove and smacking it into his palm. “Do you wonder where he is?” Rey looked away, refusing to answer. “I’m sure Bazine will tend to his needs now that you will be executed.”

Still, Rey said nothing. She expected Hux to hit low. She clung to the sneering way Ben spoke of Bazine when they were alone. She imagined Hux thought she would cry out, that he would pry information from her as she wept over her husband. 

Hux walked up to her, peering into her face. She glared back defiantly and he chuckled. 

“You will be so fun to break, Kenobi. I look forward to our night together,” he murmured, running a forefinger down her face. Rey twisted away from him and he laughed. “Guards, let her go. She won’t escape.” Rey let relief wash over her. Her feet were numb and her wrists ached. She had burns along her wrists from the sun warming the manacles. She longed to rub them and bit her tongue as she almost asked for a salve.

Healing would come with a price. 

The guards hurried over to unlock her, tipping over the board so that she fell smack down onto the ground. Rey cried out as her sharp needle like pains rolled through her hands, her knees, her ribs. Shaking her head and suppressing a growl, Rey stumbled up, her legs weak beneath her. She rolled over to scramble away when strong fingers gripped her hair. 

“I’m not done with you,” Hux sneered, pulling her to her feet, giggling as they continued to skip out from under her. “Guards, the crop please.” Rey’s eyes went wide as a riding crop was placed into Hux’s outstretched hand. He beckoned to the guards who came over to lash a rope around her wrist and rig it over a beam. One pulled hard, jerking her upright, her toes skidding along the ground. She yelped, a short high sound, as her muscles strained with the weight of bearing her up. Hux smirked.  

“Now, Rey Kenobi-Solo, tell me. Where is General Leia hiding?” He slapped the crop against his hand. Rey’s legs trembled and her heart raced. 

But she said nothing.

Hux sighed dramatically. 

“Oh, good. Defiant silence. My favorite,” he crooned as his hand whipped back. The crop smacked her ass and Rey bit back a whimper. Hux smacked her a few times, on her ass, her back, her knees. The stings continued to burn when he stopped. 

And still she said nothing, even as the tears leaked out of her eyes.

“I think I need something harsher. Dominic--,” but Hux stopped at the sound of commotion in the corridor. Rey tried not to hope that it was Ben or Leia as the rushing sound of hurried voices filled the room. “What is it?,” the general was snarling. 

“A bomb in the east wing, near Ben Solo’s rooms,” someone reported. Rey craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse over her shoulder. Hux was swearing, snapping the crop at people. He turned to glare at Rey.

“Leave the bitch there!,” he shouted, flinging the crop on to the ground as he raced out of the room. 

************************

Rey was alone, suspended from the ceiling. She waited a few moments to make sure no one else was coming and began to rock back and forth, the rope creaking above. Enough friction and it should start to fray she though, pressing her feet against the wall, to swing backward. She continued doing so for a few minutes, watching the rope began to splinter. Her shoulders were burning, her body stinging from her beatings. 

“Well, that’s an interesting escape technique,”came a droll voice behind her. Rey quickly twisted, grimacing as her shoulder popped. An older man with a grey beard tilted his head to look at her.

“Who are you?,” she gasped. 

“I’m Luke Skywalker, and I’m here to get you of this place,” he said cheerfully. 

“What?,” Rey asked faintly. Luke strode over, pulling a dirk out of his belt and cutting her rope. Rey flinched as he grabbed her arms and began to massage them. 

“Hang on,” he said. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he popped her shoulder back into place. She gasped loudly, the pain swelling through her body and doubling her over. 

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” he repeated. “Ben’s captured--well he was until a few minutes ago--and asked me to rescue you.”

“You’re Luke Skywalker? The hero? The archivist?,” Rey stammered in disbelief as she swam through a fog of pain. Luke flung black his cloak to unhook his sword and handed to her. He also took out a bundle of clothes. 

“I heard you preferred a staff. But that is what I could get out of the archive in time,” he said as he rifled through his bag. He pulled out a paper packet. “Pain meds. I’ll get some water.” She moved gingerly about as he returned with some water in a ladle. Rey eagerly mixed it with the powder and drank it down. She could feel a gentle warmth spreading through her body and the roaring  pain dulling into a softer whimper. 

Luke was heading toward the door and peering around it. “Let’s go.” Rey examined the sword with its golden handle, swirling with floral patterns, and gems embedded into the hilt. She hastily donned the new beige leggings, looser and longer than before, shoving her boots back on as she followed him out. 

“I can’t use this,” she whispered furiously as they crept down the hall. Luke paused to free some of Ben’s men, who rushed out gratefully, some pausing to kiss Rey’s hand. Luke smirked. 

It was Ben’s grandmother’s, so yes, you can.” Rey gazed in awe at Padme Amidala’s sword. 

“She used it in the trade wars, so you’ll be fine,” Luke was reassuring her. A squadron of stormtroopers rushed around the corner and in a blink, Luke had a sword out, swiping through them, easily blocking swings, ducking below to slice through limbs. Rey watched agog as four bodies fell to the floor in a few minutes. 

“You’re gonna have to be faster than that,” Luke said sternly. Rey blinked a few times, dazed. 

“You aren’t a myth,” she said half to herself, strapping the sword to her belt. She rolled her shoulders a few times, the left one still aching from the riding crop. She knew a welt was developing and it throbbed continuously. She vowed to get in a few hits of her own against Hux before the night was over. They took many twists and turns, stopping only to cling to the shadows or to engage with stormtroopers.

Rey wiped her sword blade on a cloth before falling in step behind Luke.

“Where am I?,” she demanded. 

“A secret part of the castle. I doubt Ben knows it exists. My father had it added on to extract information from the Rebellion.” Rey was interrupted in her digestion of this news as two troopers raced toward them and she was forced to parry blows, each hit causing a tremor up her battered arm. It ached terribly and she stopped for a moment to rub it vigorously. 

“And where is Ben?,” she demanded as Luke stopped at the end of a hallway. She looked away, with her sword out, ready to strike, watching warily as Luke pushed on a few stones. There was a pop to her right and Rey jumped. A door swung on its hinges and she shook her head. “How did you know about that?”

“I’m the archivist. I know everything,” he answered as he waved her in, closing the door behind them. He quickly lit a small lamp and led her up the stairs. 

“I really hoped I could have met you before, in different circumstances. We were all thrilled when we found out Ben was marrying you. Obi-wan was my teacher, you know. It’s just unfortunate that we were forbidden from the wedding. You were a lovely bride from my understanding,” Luke was saying. Rey blushed and stammered her thanks. Luke waved it away. “But we came anyways. Leia cried. A lot.”

“How did you get in?”

“Snuck in. Every palace has a few bolt holes,” Luke explained. “And now we will use these to get you out.”

Rey stopped in her tracks. “No. I want to be with Ben.”

“Ben has escaped. The explosion? That was Dameron. He set it off so Ben could get out. I’m to bring you to him,” Luke said in a rush, glancing behind her. “But we don’t have much time.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, down a steep and curving staircase. Rey noticed how slippery the steps were becoming, gripping onto the rough stone wall, until they stopped suddenly. She nearly plowed into Luke before grabbing his shoulders. Water was lapping at the bottom of the stairs, a grim and grey light filling the staircase. 

“Wrong way?,” she asked. 

“I think Han’s running behind, as usual,” the older man said ruefully. A golden light appeared on the water, a faint glimmer and Luke snorted. He started back down, waving her onward. Rey hesitated but hastened after him. She ducked under the archway, the cool water splashing against her toes, as a long boat neared them. 

“You’re late!,” Luke called. 

“I’m here ain’t I?,” came a gruff voice. Rey blinked. Pushing the boat with stick, half hunched over was Han Solo. 

The Han Solo.

And her father in law. 

She swallowed hard, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her trousers. This was not how she imagined meeting her in-laws.

“Hello, Rey. Ben’s here,” Han said as Luke grabbed the bow and held the boat steady. Rey looked down to see Ben sprawled across the benches. She jumped in and knelt by his head, running a hand over a growing knot alongside his temple. 

“What happened?!,” she demanded hotly. Han shrugged and began pushing the boat from the steps as Luke leapt into the bow.

“He got cocky. I got annoyed and decided he needed a nap,” he explained. Rey gasped.

“Han!,” Luke chided. 

“What?!” He seemed faintly embarrassed but he jutted his chin forward. 

“No wonder he wants nothing to do with you!,” Rey snapped. She wadded a piece of fabric under Ben’s head and sat next to him, ignoring the caves they glided through and out into a canal. Ben murmured softly and she smiled.

“He’s coming around!,” she exclaimed. 

“Oh great,” Han grumbled morosely. Luke poked him in the ribs. 

Ben groaned and sat up, clutching his head. He shook it a few times, looking around dazedly until his gaze settled on Rey. With a cry, he gripped her tightly, tears slipping out of his eyes. 

“Oh, Rey. Rey, my darling, you’re safe!” He pulled back to grin at Luke. “Thank you Uncle Luke!” Han just rolled his eyes but his cheeks pinked and Rey wondered if he were secretly pleased. 

“Where are we?”

“Heading down a canal to the Falcon. Your mother will meet us there,” Han stated. Ben glared up at his father.

“You didn’t need to knock me out!”

“You didn’t need to whine so much!” 

“I was not whining!,” Ben cried in a petulant voice. Both Han and Rey raised their brows. Luke snorted. “Ok, maybe I was nervous.” 

“You’re fussy. Always have been. Has to be the Anakin in you, because your mother isn’t like that.” Both Luke and Ben turned to look at Han and he cleared his throat. “Not much anyways,” he amended. 

“Speaking of Anakin,” Ben began and relayed his last conversation with Snoke, keeping his fingers laced through Rey’s all the while. They all listened intently.

“Do you think…” Luke began thoughtfully. 

“Dameron is looking,” Ben supplied. 

“I wonder if it’s in his tomb. Not the public one, but the real one. In Naboo,” Luke finally said. Han’s head snapped toward him.

“What?”

“Father as Vader had a public ceremony in Coruscant and he has a public tomb there to honor the fallen, to those loyal. But he had requested that he be buried with mother, in Naboo. I moved him there after the public ceremony,” Luke explained quickly. 

“I bet it is!,” Ben agreed. “We just need to get there fast. And find the witnesses. Hux will contest the will.”

“Why?,” Han asked as he steered the boat against the slapping waves. Rey looked across the sea to a dim ship shape in the distance. A chance to finally see the Falcon in action. A subdued thrill ran through her exhausted body and Rey shifted in her seat. 

“Because he wants to rule everything. He doesn’t want to split it with Ben,” she said softly. No one said anything for a moment. Luke finally moved across the boat, ordering everyone to pick up an oar. Rey dipped hers in and began to pull when a sharp stabbing pain hit her side. She cried out, stuffing her hand in her mouth to muffle it. Ben dropped his oar and crouched next to her. 

“She’s injured,” Ben said roughly. He examined her wounds in the weak light as Han directed the rowing, urging Luke in a low voice to move faster as they fought against an incoming tide and rising winds. 

“Storm’s coming,” Han remarked as they pulled next to the Falcon. 

“What happened to you?,” Ben whispered as he wrapped a cloth around her bleeding arm. The cut had re-opened in all of the excitement and Rey wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with her shoulders. 

“Later,” she simply said as a rope ladder was dropped down to the long boat. 

Rey scrambled up the rope ladder one handed, Ben fast behind her. She looked around the deck of the Falcon, the fastest ship around, in awe. She was a neat twelve footer, clean and tidy, smelling of pine and tar and salt. Rey took in a deep cleansing breath, grateful to be free of the dungeon.

Ben was pulling at her tunic.

“Rey, what did Hux do to you?,” he asked darkly. 

“Hux, he…,” she started but stopped again. Ben gazed into her eyes. 

“Are you okay? Did he?”

“No, no,” she replied quickly. “But no, I’m not okay. It’s been a long day.” Ben folded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

“I know sweetheart. And I promise I’ll always be here. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t keep promises you can’t keep, Ben,” dryly remarked a scratchy voice. Rey jerked back and met the steady and amused gaze of Leia Organa-Solo. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing. I'm doing NaNoWriMo so I'm punching though out between. Only 2 more chapters though! (maybe 1, not sure yet). 
> 
> Thanks for all of your love! ::throws candy and confetti to her readers::

Rey was immediately hustled into the sick bay where Obi-wan was waiting patiently for her.

“Uncle!,” she cried, rushing into her arms. Obi-wan held her tightly and glared at Ben over her head. 

“You’re safe, oh sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair. “I was so worried when we heard you were captured.” 

“I was looking for her,” Ben insisted glumly. Leia made a slight noise and laid a hand on Ben's upper arm. Ben tensed slightly under her touch but Leia only clung onto him tighter. 

“General Kenobi, I am going to take my son here and have a little chat. Please attend to Rey,” she ordered and dragged Rey out over Ben’s protests. Rey sagged in Obi-wan’s arms before he guided her to a bed. She sank gratefully done and he began to examine her wounds. 

“Nothing broken, just greatly bruised,” he pronounced. 

“It feels like something broke,” she complained and her great uncle patted her hand. Satine bustled in, her regal clothes cast off for simple garb. Rey began to speak in surprise but Satine hushed her. She pushed Obi-wan out and began to dress Rey’s wounds. 

“Your uncle will be back with some food,” Satine said softly. “And then rest. Whatever you want to talk about can wait.” 

“How did you get out?,” Rey asked. Satine stood and began mixing a few items together that would make a sleeping potion. Rey glared at her and the older woman shushed her. 

“Ben met with Poe at some point and gave Poe the keys to free Luke from the Archive. Once he was out, he gave Poe the materials he needed to set off the explosion. Finn came and got us out of there during the mayhem.”

“How’s Finn now?” Satine pushed the cup at Rey and she stuck her tongue out at it. Satine chuckled. 

“I mixed some chocolate in so it won’t taste so bad,” she promised and grumbling, Rey took it. She make a hacking noise as she finished. 

“It still tastes like chalk,” Rey groused. She began to feel her limbs grow heavy and grumbled. It was a double dose. The ever persistent pain in her shoulders and ribs began to fade as she slid down into the bed. Obi-wan walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Satine propped up Rey with pillows and he began to spoon warm broth into her mouth. Rey swallowed gratefully and greedily sucked down the broth. Satine held a cup of cold water to Rey’s lips and she took a sip. 

“I feel like a baby,” she whined and Satine smiled weepily, pushing back Rey’s hair. 

“We almost lost you, sweetheart. We know all about Hux. He’s a tyrant. When Luke suggested you might be kept in the dungeon that Vader created…,” Satine choked back a sob and pressed her hand to her mouth, looking away. 

“You’re safe now, that’s all that matters,” Obi-wan murmured, spooning the last of the broth into Rey’s waiting mouth. She smiled and snuggled down into the bed. Obi-wan pulled the blankets over her, tucking her in. 

“Finn?,” she asked sleepily. 

“He is out with Poe, rounding up support from the nobles. He has a few connections with townspeople and is stirring up trouble. Many citizens are upset that Hux has accused Ben of murder. Even though I disagree with his methods, he is quite beloved by his subjects,” Obi-wan answered

“Alderaan is a lovely city. People seem to be well off,” Satine added. “It’s so different from Arkanis.”

“Ben is not who you think he is,” Rey protested softly, her voice thick with sleep. Obi-wan kissed her forehead. 

“We’ll talk in the morning,” he promised. Rey could only mumble something about Ben before she slipped into a deep slumber. 

  
  


She awoke late the next day, wincing in pain. She was alone in the neat medbay and she took a moment to examine the small space. She was on a bunk against the far wall. Han had sprung for glass windows and lots of sunlight streamed into the space. The shelves were tightly closed and locked and everything smelled clean and of tea tree. She gingerly sat up and swung her legs over the bunk bed. She took a deep breath and rose unsteadily to her feet. 

There was a soft tap on the door and Rey looked up to see Leia entering with a tray of steaming mugs. The earthy smell of coffee hit Rey’s nose and she let out a whimper. Leia smiled wryly.

“Satine was right. She’s accurate with that dosing,” Leia remarked as she placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. She gestured for Rey to take the other chair and Rey moved over, grimacing at her muscles’ protests. 

“Ah, my brave Rey,” Leia said softly. “I’m so sorry that you were caught.”

“I should have listened to Ben,” Rey admitted after taking a swallow of the coffee. Leia had also brought in oatmeal and Rey began spooning sugar and strawberries into it while she spoke. “Ben told me that Hux wanted the Scavenger and that he would figure it out. I don’t think Hux quite had it figured out, that I was the Scavenger, before he caught me but he learned enough about how I operate to set a trap for me.” 

“Ben certainly does understand the First Order,” Leia remarked dryly. Rey dabbed a napkin at her lips.

“Where is he? Did you throw him in the brig?,” she demanded. 

“No, he’s asleep. I kept him up grilling him about Hux,” Leia answered. The two women sat in silence, Rey steadily putting away the oatmeal. Leia cleared her throat. “I just want to say--this is not how I wanted to meet you. I’ve been watching you two and well, I’m happy that Ben found you. I hope he is treating you well.” She looked encouragingly, questioningly at Rey, her eyes nervous. Rey gave a tremulous smile. 

“He’s a good man, Leia.”

“Please, call me mom,” the older woman interjected. “I’ve been so proud of you, have been wanting to think of you as my daughter.”

Rey blinked at the hope on the older woman’s face. She thought of Ben’s story, how he crossed enemy lines to offer himself as a sacrifice. He thought of the lonely and scared nights, how he struggled under Snoke’s thumb, of how he played two sides, always to benefit his people. She thought about the warm, easy embrace of Obi-Wan and Satine, of how they struggled when Hux issued his marriage demand. 

“How could you let him go?,” she blurted out. Too late, she realized the anger that was growing in her. She glowered at Leia. “He was a child. How could you let Snoke take him?” Leia looked away and shame colored her cheeks. 

“It saved us all. Ben...Ben’s sacrifice saved us all. I’m sorry. It was selfish. But the war ended. And Snoke would have reports sent to me. In time, I had spies in the palace and could hear how Ben was growing up. But...Rey. Snoke was devastating our land, our people.”

“And yet you chose to let your child give himself up rather than submit,” Rey shot back in a steely voice. Leia rose out of her chair and looked down at the younger woman.

“It is my greatest regret, Rey. I will spend the rest of my life asking my son for his forgiveness. But the past is the past. I can only look forward.” She inclined her head slightly and walked stiffly out of the room. 

She found Ben leaning on the railing, the wind ruffling his black locks. He looked pale, dark circles under his eyes, his mouth permanently etched into a frown. She stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around him, felt him jerk before leaning into her. 

“You’re awake,” he said. 

“You too. Your mother said you were asleep.” 

“Couldn’t,” he replied, giving her arm an ever so slight tug and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “I’m loathe to admit that I’ve gotten to used to your snores. I cannot sleep without them.”

“I don’t snore!,” Rey gasped and swatted his arm. They giggled together for a moment before he leant down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

“How do you feel?”

“Stiff. But nothing a good stretch and moving about won’t help,” she answered honestly as he brushed his thumb across the bruise under her eye. He looked so lost that she pushed herself up and kissed him deeply. “I’m alive. It’s alright.” 

He studied her for a moment longer.

“Alright,” he finally conceded. But Rey noted the flare in his eyes, the grim set to his mouth when he looked across the sea to Alderaan.

“Hey you two, if you’re done embarrassing me, we’ve got a war council,” Han called. He grinned at them and Rey relaxed as she realized he was teasing them. She and Ben linked hands and followed him into the captain’s cabin. 

 

The next two days were spent in intense preparations. Luke sent Poe out to find Anakin’s tomb to recover the will. The more they discussed it, the more Luke said that it felt correct. When Rey looked questioningly at Ben, he just shrugged and said sometimes Luke got hunches, more accurate than others. Rey nodded, thinking about how Ben could also easily size up someone, how he moved in battle as if anticipating a hit. 

Luke also spent time drilling her until her shoulders ached again but from his intense training. He was a wizard with a blade and she watched in utter amazement as he beat three men in quick succession, whacking them with the flat of his blade. 

Ben only shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. Rey shuttled between training with Luke and planning sessions with Leia and afternoon tea with Satine and Obi-wan, with Ben hovering behind them. Satine made him feel welcome, of course, but Obi-wan would watch him balefully over the rim of his cup. 

“I just can’t trust anyone with the First Order,” he complained. Rey smiled understandingly and went out to join Ben who was on the poop deck, watching Alderaan as the sun sank beneath the horizon, the waves slapping hard against the hull as clouds rolled over them. 

“Why are you Kylo Ren?,” she asked quietly. For a moment, Ben said nothing, his eyes never leaving Alderaan’s brightly glowing lights.

“It’s complicated,” he finally replied in a husky voice. “Suffice it to say, it served Snoke’s purposes that I kept down any rebellion. It also allowed me to hunt out the people who were the most dangerous to Alderaan’s wellbeing. If I could keep them quiet--through conversion, imprisonment, banishment, whatever it took--if I could keep them quiet, reduce the rumblings of a resistance, then I could keep Snoke out.” 

“So if you caught them, tore them from their families, you were saving them?” The sarcasm was thick in her voice and Ben made a gruff noise. 

“Something like that. But really, it worked. Snoke was often interested in how people responded to rule. Hux was also extremely interested in Alderaan. Control Alderaan, control access to a major port. Best place to build a navy, too, with all that wood around. Say that I’m a poor leader, that the people are rebelling…” he spread his hands in a helpless gesture. He looked away from her back to the city across the bay. 

“And then Hux would take over,” she whispered, her words lost in the rising wind whipping at their faces. 

“Yes,” she thought Ben said. 

The wind brushed the hair into his eyes and Rey observed the way he gazed at Alderaan. He loved her, she realized suddenly, although berating herself for being so slow. Of course he loved her. Leia loved ideas, loved Alderaan as an idea and had sacrificed her son to it. She only wondered if Ben loved Alderaan as much as she loved him. Her chest tightened painfully as she looked up at Ben, at the longing on his face. Love was a heavy burden, she thought. 

Sighing, she slide her arm through his and watched as the stars came out. 

 

When the sun rose the next morning, Rey was on the deck, her staff in hand. She was decked in gray leggings and a warm tunic, her hair pulled back into three buns. Padme Amidala’s sword was stuck into her belt and Poe’s dirk was in her boot. A riding crop hung by her side.

“What’s that for?,” Luke asked, fingering the end of it. Rey looked steadily at him. 

“It’s for Hux,” she said simply. Luke shook his head sadly. 

“Revenge gets us nothing in return,” he said mournfully. 

“No but it feels good,” she agreed without rancor. Luke only shook his head and turned to watch Leia march to the aft-deck. Han rung a bell and slowly the soldiers on deck assembled. Around them bobbing in the swollen seas were ships loaded with Resistance fighters. An armada. 

“Ladies and gentleman of the Resistance,” Leia began in her creaky voice. “I thank you for your service to our cause. For years now, we’ve watched one man, Armitage Hux, destroy our homes. He’s sown salt into the ground and rendered our ground infertile. He’s torn babes from their mother’s breasts. He’s pressed children and mothers into service, beating them until he wrings every ounce of labor from them. He’s ruined the land. He is an acid, worming his way into our kingdom bit by bit after he’s eaten all others.”

She paused and licked her lips. Rey shifted her weight on her feet and looked over at Ben. He was gazing at his mother in rapture, his lips half parted in awe. As if he were seeing his mother for the first time.

“You’ve seen Arkanis, the smoking, burnt hull of a country. You’ve seen the people fleeing him, their broken bodies, their hunger, the children dying. You’ve seen Stewjon--ruined now thanks to Hux’s actions in Snoke’s war. Hux was Snoke’s child of war. 

“But Snoke is dead. And now we have Hux the tyrant. He’s already ordering public executions of our brothers and sisters in Resistance! He must be stopped. He will be stopped.” She looked around the crowd beneath, meeting each and every eye. Rey felt a thrill run up her spine. 

“Today, we end it. Today, we bring hope back to the kingdoms. Today is the day that we rise up, that we reclaim our homes! Our future, our world! Today is the day we say no more!” Her voice rose as she reached the end, almost screaming the final words as the soldiers began to chant, raising swords into the air. As Leia finished, the soldiers burst into applause, shouting and pounding each other’s back. 

Rey felt small, felt dread settle into her belly. 

This was it. 

They were going to war. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long wait! My hard drive failed and my computer is still in the shop so finding time to steal the other laptop to write has been difficult. Plus I've been working on something original for NaNoWriMo.   
> So here is the battle chapter. There is an epilogue planned to wrap things up.   
> Thanks for reading!

Ben jammed another dagger into his belt and adjusted the sword strapped to his side. He was as prepared as he was going to be but the knot of worry continued to grow. He heard the cabin door open and looked over to see his mother silhouetted by the rising sun. His throat constricted. 

“Interesting speech,” he conceded and she smiled thinly. 

“Mon Mothma was always better at those sorts of things than I was. I’m a fighter, Ben. I’m good at rebelling not leading.”

“Yes, uncle Luke once said you were more Anakin’s child than he was,” Ben agreed. He turned around and folded his arms across his chest. “What do you want?”

Leia clung to the edge of the room and Ben realized she was nervous. 

“I spoke with Rey the other day. She’s got quite a spirit.” Ben set his jaw and Leia cleared her throat. “I like her. You two, you look good together.” Ben said nothing and Leia scuffed her foot on the deck before sighing and throwing up her hands.   
“I’m no good at this. I just want to know--are you happy? Are you okay?” 

Ben blinked back several times and growled. “Now? Now you want to know if I’m ok? Now you want to know if I’m happy? Where were you twenty years ago?” 

“You made the decision!,” Leia shot back, pointing her finger at him. “You left in the middle of the night. How was I supposed to know you’d go to Snoke? I went to Lando’s house looking for you! It was only a month later than news arrived that you were with Snoke!”

“You could have ransomed me back!,” Ben shouted. He shook his head. “Why are we doing this now?! Really?”

“I couldn’t have. His price was too high,” Leia said quietly. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a yellowed envelope, carefully offering it to him. 

“Worth more than your son?”

“He would take Han and Luke’s heads, Alderaan and Stewjon. If we surrendered, in order for it to work, it must included Stewjon. Obi-wan would never agree to that. He demanded any future children of any nobility immediately turned over to him. I…,” Leia licked her lips and looked away, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Ben. I knew he wouldn’t kill you. I wanted to stop as many deaths as possible.” Ben reached out and took the letter from her hands. He opened it up, read Snoke’s demands in the man’s hurried scrawl. Buried beneath the list of requirements was the idea that he would allow Alderaan to exist as a subject to his rule, if Ben stayed with him. Ben crushed the letter. 

He had been Snoke’s endgame all along. 

Snoke would have known that Leia would never have agreed to hand over scores of children in addition to her husband and brother. He counted on her weighing lives. 

And not choosing Ben’s. 

Ben’s mind raced. When he arrived at Snoke’s camp, he was whisked away to a fine tent, given fine clothes. In Coruscant, he had all the best tutors, a lavish set of apartments. Snoke doted on him, roomed him away from Hux, gave them two different educations. 

It was all a test by Snoke. Raise two sons, force them to compete, and give the keys to the kingdom to the one he favored best. 

Ben snarled. Leia lifted her chin. 

After a moment he spoke: “I don’t know if I can forgive you.” His tone was biting and harsh but he gave credit to her for not flinching. “But I will find a way for us to move forward.” Leia nodded once, a tremulous smile flitting across her face, before holding her hand out for the crumpled letter. With a sound of disgust, he dropped it into her hand and turned away. Leia let herself out. 

 

Rey bounced on the balls of her feet as Han piloted the Falcon closer to shore. Dozens more ships were behind him, around him, the sails snapping in the wind as it howled. Rain began to lash down at them but still she felt nothing but the burning need to find Hux. 

“Not very auspicious weather!,” Luke shouted at her, pulling a hood over his head. She grinned at him. 

“But good cover!,” she yelled back. A wall of fog preceded them, hiding them from Alderaan’s lighthouses. She knew Hux had a fleet of ships in the bay and Han had said the fog and rain would provide them cover. 

“Hey you two!,” Han bellowed over the wind. “You’re part of the raiding party! Get down into the boats!” Rey followed Luke down to the railing when Han snagged her arm. 

“Hey kid. If I don’t see you again, thank you,” Han said in an unusually serious voice, rain dripping over the brim of his hat. 

“For what?,” Rey asked. Han grinned.

“For marrying my son. I know he’s a difficult sort, like me, but he loves you.”

“And I love him,” Rey confidently told him. Han nodded. 

“Good, good. Take care of each other. It’s the most you can do.” Rey blinked back against the rain gathering on her lashes.

“I’ll see you soon,” she promised, gripping his hand tightly. Han gave a small smile and nodded again before turning back to the wheel. Rey stared at him through the slashing rain, mouth open to say something else, before turning and running down to the small boats bouncing around precariously in the wind. 

The water splashed them and her sides burned as they rowed, oars wrapped in cloth to muffle any sound. Sound that Rey doubted could be heard over the thunder munching overhead. Her clothes clung to her and a deep chill ran through her spine as they glided silently between Hux’s boats, shrouded in fog, borne by relentless waves that crashed them into shore and spilled them out on sand.

A line of soldiers were waiting, flags snapping in the wind, faces impassive. 

And as Rey and Ben, with Luke a comforting presence at their back, assembled along the shore, the soldiers charged. She was knee deep in water, buffeted by waves crashing into her when a soldier raced in, splashing clumsily into the sea, sword held high. 

It was to be that kind of fight. 

And as her sword clanged against his, she heard a boom and knew the ships were upon another. Thunderous cracks filled the air and lightning forked in the sky as she danced with legions of Hux’s soldiers, her sword glinting in the dark day. 

She paused at one point, her body aching fiercely, to wipe the mud and the blood from her face. She looked back over the dunes they had conquered, each one littered with bodies, the ocean’s dark waves carrying the dead back to sea. And she could see the ships firing at one another, a constant barrage of cannons bursting, a skeleton of a ship in flames as it sank. Luke battling two men at once, one sword in each hand, ducking and swooping, his blade a deadly thing as it claimed limbs and severed heads and separated souls from bodies with the swiftest movements. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ben’s little scavenger.” The scornful voice of Hux drifted over the din and Rey growled as she turned to see the man sitting on a horse. Behind him, she could see were scores more men. He snorted.

“This is it? What an awful idea. You’re sure to lose.”

“I’m not the one you want to negotiate with,” Rey bit out. Hux nodded his head, his hair plastered to his sickly face.

“You’re absolutely right. You’re the bait.” He motioned with his hands and three men clomped through the mud toward her. Rey sighed and lifted her sword. Without pausing she sliced it across Hux’s leg and the man screamed before she engaged the three men. She dropped to her knee, plunging upward to slide her blade between a man's ribs, his eyes going wide. She pulled it out quickly to lash out against another man, slicing across a belly. He was too busy gathering his innards to really pay attention to the knife going into his neck. And as the other man panicked, Rey relentlessly advanced, her sword a deadly extension, her need for vengeance too thick to give attention to the vicious cut that sent the other man tumbling to the ground, hands at his throat. 

She turned around to face Hux. He shied away, fumbling for his sword, his horse nickering loudly. 

She whipped the crop out and lashed out at him, catching his bleeding thigh with a loud smack. Hux howled and tugged on the reins, the horse prancing back. 

“Fight me!,” Rey screamed into the wind. Hux sneered and smacked the horse, driving it forward through the men. But the Resistance grabbed the reins, gathered around the horse and pulled the general screaming from it. He rolled in the mud, pushing back at the soldiers who spit and jeered at him. 

“He’s mine!,” Rey declared, pushing her way through them. Hux stared at her, the whites of his eyes clear in the greying light. The other men slowly stepped back,  casually tossing bets to one another about the winner. The rain was slowing down to a drizzle and Rey picked up a discarded sword, tossing it to him.

“En garde,” she growled before flicking her blade toward his face. To Hux’s credit, he was a talented swordsman, sliding his feet into a defense position, putting his weight on his good leg as he blocked her blow and riposted with a quick jab at her ribs. Rey swung her sword to stop the movement and slid her blade along his, raising sparks. She struck out with the crop and smacked his cheek. His skin split, blood oozing out of a thin line across his cheekbone. Hux reached up to dab at the blood before screeching her name and moving wildly. She alternated between the crop and the blade, ducking another the swinging sword to punch his back with the bell guard. She swore she heard something crack and he spun around, jamming his elbow into her throat. Rey gasped, one hand grappling for her neck as she choked, coughing up blood. Hux grinned ghoulishly and she struck out, dragging her blade along his ribs, splitting his clothes, blood erupting from his side. 

Hux cried out and clutched his side, arcing his sword wide. She blocked it with the flat out of her blade, wheezing as she struggled to catch her breath. She gripped her shaking blade with two hands as he bore his full weight on her. Without thinking, she slammed her head into his and they both reeled back as a ringing and white flash of pain nearly blinded them. Rey recovered, blinking furiously and shoved her sword forward. He barely stopped it, the top of his deflecting hers to sink into his arm. They continued like this for a few minutes, their movements growing slow and clumsy as they took small bites of each other. His fist to her jaw, her knuckles to his knee, the tip of his sword grazing her collarbone, her slicing along his forearm. 

Hux fell to his knees. 

“Stop,” he gasped and she did, almost leaning on her sword. He dropped his blade and she hastily kicked it aside, legs quivering beneath her as she raised her blade to press it against the pulse jumping wildly in his throat. 

“I should kill you,” Rey said thickly. Hux smiled sardonically. 

“The scavenger doesn’t kill.”

“I have today. Because of you. Because of your stupid ambitions!” Hux laughed dryly.

“Mine? What about your husband’s? He should have forfeit the throne.”

“He is Snoke’s rightful heir.”

Hux cocked a brow. “And why do you care for Snoke? Or is it only the throne you want?”

“I want you to shut up. And to let Ben govern in peace.” 

“Will never happen,” Hux taunted. “If I die tonight, someone else will rise in my place.” Rey hesitated at the truth in his words and in that moment, Hux acted. He smacked her blade aside and rose to his knees, whipping a dagger out from his boot. He aimed for her heart, his arm straight and true and Rey couldn’t move in time, feet sliding in the slick mud. 

A boot kicked the blade out of Hux’s hand before following through with the sword to Hux’s face. The bell guard hit his skull with a thunk and Hux toppled over into the mud. Rey looked up at Luke’s pale face, speckled with  blood, her heart stuttering in her chest. 

“Thank you,” she stammered. Luke curtly nodded.

“We’re not done yet,” he replied grimly and surveyed the faltering Resistance behind her. She turned on her heel to see them outnumbered, Hux’s army advancing steadily. She squared her shoulders and, with Luke, moved forward. She swore to give every last breath to stop this madness. 

Her shoulders ached, her ribs screamed as she battled soldier after soldier. Her catalog of injuries grew and she looked desperately for Ben.  

“The Falcon is making land!,” Luke shouted. She brightened, thinking of the fresh soldiers to beat back the incoming wave of men. The rain had stopped and watery sunlight began to shine through the clouds, illuminating the destruction with unflinching clarity. Rey tried not to look too closely. 

At that moment, a horn sounded, clear and triumphant. Rey looked up to see a fresh score of troops running in,wearing the Resistance colors. And at the front, Poe, a whole host of armored calvary behind him. She let out a joyous whoop and punched her fist into the air. 

The tide had turned. And in an hour it was all over. 

The Resistance had triumphed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Ben surveyed the broken bodies, the field soggy with blood and mud, and the weak grey sunlight hiding the worst in the shadows. He sighed and shook his head. This was not how he envisioned the future for Alderaan. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to lead it to piece itself back together again. 

He pushed back the flap and re-entered the royal tent. His father was stretched out on the bed, a bottle of brandy in hand and a grimace on his face. A doctor was pulling an arrow from his leg. Repressing a yell, Han took another deep swallow. 

“He’s drunk,” the doctor commented, dropping another sliver onto the ground. 

“He’s drunk,” Han slurred. “Otherwise how else you explain the way he’s all poking around in there?” The doctor turned slightly to glare at Han before yanking out another sliver unnecessarily hard. Han grit his teeth and glared. 

The canvas flapped and Poe Dameron walked in, mud spattered his face like freckles. He nodded at Han before turning and handing a leather pouch to Ben.

“It’s right where Luke said it would be,” Poe said. “Anakin’s tomb all right. And other letters in there to verify the validity of the document.” Ben gazed in silence, clutching the satchel to his chest. He didn’t want to open it.

“Well, look at that. My son, the supreme leader,” Han drawled before collapsing on the bed and snoring. 

“Totally drunk,” the doctor shook his head and started sewing the worst of the wound. Poe grimaced and looked away. He jerked his head and Ben followed him outside.

“Is he okay?,” Poe asked. 

Ben shook his head. “Yeah, he just got his leg sliced up, tried to pull out an arrow on his own. He’ll be fine, the doctor says.” Poe made a noise and looked out over the fields. 

“You bought your kingdom with blood, Ben,” he said thoughtfully. “Will you be an occupying force or will you rule with dignity? Will you think of us as subjects or as citizens?” 

“I know which you would prefer,” Ben replied quietly. Poe closed his eyes. He was tired, his body sore from days of hard riding, his arm aching from the blow he took earlier. A cut was bandaged below his knee but he refused to limp around Ben. 

“I would prefer not to be an emperor or a supreme leader,” Ben admitted. “But I also refuse to abandon the lands that have been ruled for years. Arkanis will need strong and compassionate leadership to rebuild.” 

“The Resistance will have its eye on you, Ben,” Poe finally said. Ben bared his teeth in semblance of a smile. 

“I know.” 

Poe moved off, back down into the fields. And Ben watched him, weighing his words carefully. He pivoted to go back to the tent when he saw her sloughing through the field, lifting each foot out of the muck and aiming for him. She was incandescent to him, with mud stains up to her hips, a cut in her thigh scabbed and scarlet, her shirt in shreds, a cut across her cheek with her hair half falling out of their three buns. His heart burned and he closed his eyes, preserving the memory in glass, storing it away. He lingered over the determined set of her brows, her freckles hidden by flecks of dirt. His warrior queen. 

“Ben,” she called breathily.

He opened his eyes.

“My love,” he whispered, holding out his arm and pulling her to him, claiming her lips with his. She sank into him, hands locking behind his neck. He clasped her tightly, enfolding her in his arms, and vowed never to let her go. 

 

Rey flopped back into bed and stared up at the ceiling. They were in the west wing of the castle and Ben had appropriated a small suite for them when choosing where his parents and Luke would go. The west side was gutted from Ben's bomb and sealed off. Their new room had a smaller bed but as she rolled over to rest her head on his chest, she liked 

The past weeks had been terribly busy. Ben had been locked in meetings for most of the day. Rey had thrown aside her pretense and spent much of her time in the city, rebuilding. She had worked last night hauling the last of the debris out of the field to the burning pits. 

She hoped to never light the fires of war again. 

Rey felt his hand on her back, the tips of his fingers stroking her spine, and sighed. He nuzzled the top of her head and she tipped her head up to kiss him. His lips, strong and sure, captured her, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” he murmured and she smiled shyly. 

“You flirt.”

“Only with you.”

“I certainly hope so. I beat Hux. I can take on any of your trollops,” Rey cracked and Ben chuckled. She remembered how Bazine had huddled with the courtiers who had come back the first few days after news got out that Ben Solo was Snoke’s only heir. She had slithered her way in and Rey had gleefully kicked all nobility out of the west wing, staring Bazine in the eye as she pulled out the correspondence Finn had found. Bazine had been sending letters to Hux. His pet spy. 

Rey had offered Bazine the choice of Hux’s sentence or exile. The woman had scuttled out of town on the next ship. 

She had taken petty delight in frightening off that women. And all the other women just there for the glitter and the fashion. There would be neither in the upcoming months. But to Rey’s delight, some of the courtiers tossed off their garters and kirtles, slid on trousers or rough hewn dresses and joined in the work. Jess corralled them together to help care of the sick. Some put together a list of children whose parents had disappeared or had started a kitchen. Rey thought maybe she could become friends with a few of them. 

Form her own alliances. 

They would need them in the coming days. 

Ben scooped her hair back and tugged her up, kissing her again, growing more insistent. She banished those thoughts from her mind as she twined her fingers through his wild curly hair. They spent the morning slowly bringing pleasure to one another, his hands skating over her ribs, parting her thighs, his mouth lingering over every inch of flesh. She was rougher, less patient, keening highly again and again, pulling him up to take his lip between her teeth, to explore his mouth with her tongue until their teeth clicked. Until they lay slick with sweat and panting, Rey lying on top of Ben’s chest. 

There was a knock at the door and Rey groaned. 

“Send them away.”

“It’s the coffee,” Ben nudged her off of him and stood up, shrugging his robe on, Rey sighing in disappointment as his naked back disappeared. 

“But I’m already awake,” she pouted. Ben took the coffee from the servant and shooed him out. The servant shook his head and pointed at the stack of correspondence. Ben promised to look it over and locked the door.

“You are spoiled,” Ben clucked as he sat the tray on his desk and poured two cups. He gestured for Rey to take a chair. “And I have much work to do.”

“You promised you wouldn't work today.”

“Yes, well your uncle is returning to Stewjon soon and if I want to complete this task, I need to devote time.”

“What’s this task?”

“I’m handing Stewjon back over to your uncle. We can set up trade between it and Alderaan. The First Order troops can leave and come back here, assist with the rebuild in Arkanis.” Ben took a sip of coffee and opened up an envelope. Rey stared at him with wide eyes.

“You’re serious?” 

“Absolutely. I don’t want to be Snoke, Rey,” Ben said gravely. “And I must work hard not to be.” Rey clambered out of bed and walked across the room, draping her arms over his shoulders and down his chest. She placed her cheek next to his. 

“Any man who makes a point to read stories at night to childless parents, every night, could never be like Snoke,” she said huskily, planting a kiss on his cheek and leaving to get dressed. 

 

Rey entered the throne room that evening, dressed in her finest. An icy blue gown, a platinum belt with sapphires, and a tiara around her forehead, her hair in a severe braid down her back. In one hand, she carried a sword, a slick thin rapier, with a silver hilt. She strode to her throne, the whispers dying as she took her seat. Ben was waiting for her, a golden circlet resting on his brow. He looked regal and placid.

She just wanted revenge.

“You may call forth the accused,” Ben ordered. Rey lay the sword on her lap and smiled cruelly. 

Armitage Hux was led into the room, his hands between his back, bound tightly, pulled by stick connected by a chain. No one wanted to get too close to him. 

“Armitage Hux,” a clerk read in a booming voice. “You’ve been accused of treason. How do you plea?” Hux glared at Rey but said nothing. 

“You must enter a plea,” the clerk insisted. 

“I don’t beg or cower before those beneath me,” Hux sneered. 

“That’s alright,” Rey said amiably. “We can end this farce now.”

“Let’s,” Hux agreed. “I see you’ve got your sword. I’m ready, madam.” Rey patted the rapier and offered Hux a knife’s edge smile. 

“This kindness is not for you,” she answered. “I traveled to Arkanis. I saw a country in ruins. Men and women working in factories until their backs are broken and their fingers are gnarled. That’s assuming they are allowed to grow old and they don’t die from lack of nourishment. I met a six year old who worked in the factories, picking up stray cotton in the machines. She lost two of her fingers.” 

Hux scoffed but uneasiness drifted into his cold gaze. Ben shifted in his seat and Rey leaned forward. 

“Cruelty comes in many different forms.” 

“And what will your form be? Forcing me to work in the factory?” 

Rey shook her head. “No. We are turning you over to the people of Arkanis. They will sentence you as we see fit.” Panic slipped into Hux’s eyes. 

“No,” he whispered. “No, Ben. This violates our laws.” 

“Queen’s favor,” Rey countered. Hux tugged at his chains, the guards grabbing him and holding him still. Rey hoped he would holler and scream at her but instead, when he caught the severity in her face, he only offered a sharp grin and a tiny inclination of his head. He walked stiffly out of the room. 

“What do you think they will do to him?,” Ben asked in a low voice. 

“What he did to them,” she answered. 

  
  


Later that evening, Rey headed to the suite adjoining their bedroom. It was normally his study but Ben had a large table taken in and food plattered on a side table. Leia stood by the buffet, ladling some creamy potatoes onto a plate. Han sat at the table, his leg propped up on a footstool. 

“Not too many potatoes, Leia,” he groused. 

“You’re lucky I serve you at all,” Leia snapped, dropping the plate in front of Han. He frowned and she pecked his cheek. “You are milking this for all you can.”

“You bet, sweetheart,” he grinned and pulled her onto his lap for a kiss. Rey averted her eyes and gave a discreet cough. Ben caught Rey by the waist as he entered, pulling them toward the tableau.

“Don’t bother, they’ve always been like this,” he informed her, pulling out a chair.

“Yes, loving parents. How awful that must have been for you,” Leia commented, sitting next to Rey and kissing her cheek. “Hello, my sweet. Quite a performance there in throne room.”

“Hux is a monster,” Rey asserted.

“Yes he is,” Luke chimed in as he entered, immediately grabbing a plate and going to the steaming platters of food. “Oooh, roast pig. You spoil us, Ben.” He gave Ben a wary look who shrugged. 

“We are reopening up supply lines. More food will be coming in at a lower cost right now with Endor. In return, we allow trade with them and Kashyyyk. Not an issue since I intend to return Kashyyyk to self-rule,” Ben explained as he followed Luke down the line. He scuttled to Rey to place one plate in front of her before running back. Leia snorted.

“These Solo men love their food,” she confided to Rey as she speared an apple in the salad. Rey lifted a knife and began to cut at the spiced pork, sprinkled with a red sauce. She took a bite and moaned. A thick raspberry sauce on top of thyme flavored pork. She closed her eyes and Leia poked her.

“I guess you do too.” 

“Whoever cooks here deserves awards,” Rey said around a mouthful of food. Leia made a face and Han toasted her with his cup.

“Scavenger manners! My favorite!”

Rey nodded to his leg. “How much longer you gonna hobble around that? I need help to rebuild the Falcon.” Han frowned.

“What are you doing to my ship?,” he growled. 

“Trying to keep it afloat,” she shot back. “Someone idiot rammed it into another ship before running it aground.”

“Saved us the war didn’t I?”

“Did you? I thought that was Poe,” Leia reprimanded gently. Han winked and Leia blushed. Ben rolled his eyes as he sat next to Rey. 

“And you think we’re bad.”

“You two make moony eyes all night at each other,” Luke pointed out. He smiled shyly at Rey and Rey ducked her head. She had visited the Archive for the first time a week ago and Luke had shown her around some artifacts and some of the family history. She had snagged a diary of Padme Amidala and was caught up in the affair of Padme and Anakin. She saw quite of bit in Ben in Anakin and took great interest in Padme’s thoughts on self governance. They sounded so much like Ben’s. 

It seemed as if the universe was caught up in a repetitive cycle, Rey had voiced to Ben. He had looked over his glasses at her and had said: “It’s our job to learn from it as we carve our path forward. On and upward.” She had taken that to mean their life would change soon. It had in so many ways already, with Ben handing many of Alderaan’s domestic affairs over to Leia while he worked on writing treaties and finding emissaries to go overseas. 

The rest of the evening was taken up by light banter, some serious discussion between Ben and Leia about Alderaan, and Han teasing them all. Rey liked Han. She thought he liked her. 

This is my family, Rey thought happily, wistfully. This is what she had been longing for, what she had lost when she left Stewjon. She looked over at Ben who caught her expression and squeezed her hand. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We can keep them,” he whispered and she smiled. 

That night, a full moon rose over Alderaan and lit up Rey and Ben’s suite. She had extinguished all but one of the candles before slipping back into her beige trousers in the silvery light. She debated the mask, letting it dangle from her fingers for a few moments, examining herself in the mirror. Kylo Ren appeared behind her, dark and foreboding, his mask covering his features. 

“Come along, darling. We’ll be late.” He held out his hand and she grinned before tying her mask around her face. She slipped her hand into his and followed him through tunnels between walls, out into the garden, and over the fence, out into Alderaan.

To their city and their brave new world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your patience! I would have ended this weeks ago but between a computer in the shop and NaNoWriMo, it took a lot longer than I intended. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, not my usual 40 chapter angst fest. Hopefully this will be fun. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
